Two can play
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: When an innocent game becomes something dangerous, Mike feels it's his duty to keep Connie out of trouble but it becomes somewhat difficult. Mike could let his feelings aside to protect his love or his feelings would only be a motivating that would give him forces?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I just own some of those characters, the rest belong to Dick Wolf and NBC**

**A/N:** The idea came 'cause I don't have nothing to do all day (hahahahahaha good joke), now seriously, I had this idea sometime ago. I'll post in both point of view (Mike's and Connie's). So it starts with Mike. I hope you like it.

.  
.

.

**Two can play**

**Mike's POV**

I don't know what is wrong with Connie. I mean, she has bouts of jealousy with no reason and when I say anythingabout it, she says that it's not jealousy and that I'm too old for her. Really? Too old?

The truth is she doesn't want to admit that she loves me. And is truth that I'm scared about telling her what I feel.

But now, I need to pay attention at my work. How can I pay attention when Connie is so close to me? Connie is the biggest reason for my distraction, at the office, in the court room... And even when we are in the hot dog stand across the street.

It's not love anymore, it became a sickness... No, it's an addiction; I'm truly madly and deeply addicted to Connie Rubirosa.

I love Connie more than... Than baseball. Who know me well can say I'm exaggerating but it's truth; I'd rip my Yankees t-shirt and wear hers Mets... Ok this is a little extreme... No, it's not; I'm prepared to do anything for her to see that I could be more than just a coworker. How a real Yankees fanatic fan could fell in love with a Mets fan, I will never know, I just love her.

"Michael!" I could hear Connie scream. She just calls me Michael when she is tired to call me Mike or when she is really pissed off at me. So, there's a question, she is angry or I didn't heard her call me. "Did you hear what I said?" She is angry 'cause I didn't heard her... I'm so screwed.

"Sorry... What you said?" I did the best I could to not look like I was looking at her cleavage.

I swear I saw Connie controlling her anger to not kill me. If she only knew how sexy she looks when plans to kill me. "Jack said we can go home now" she sighed, trying to sound calm "If you want to watch the game. We are going to the bar right now"

"I can end this paperwork later" I said keeping disorganized papers in my briefcase.

She is not angry at all, there was times when she was almost killing me. And it's in nights like those that I can't sleep. If you know what I mean.

I could talk to her in the elevator but Jack decided to go with us. Why doesn't he use the stairs? A little physical exercise would be good for him.

And if Jack had not invaded the taxi that I would share with Connie, I'd talk to her. Jack is a good friend but really, right now, I want to kill him.

The bar was crowded but I used my magical charm and I got a table available. It doesn't surprise me. Mets and Yankees, and I'm minority in this table.

We had already made our requests and we were drinking while we wait for the game to start. Suddenly, a well-known feminine silhouette approached to our table, "Mike!" Oh that annoyingly sweet voice that Connie hates.

"Mary," I say getting up to greet her.

"You with two fans of the opposing team? Do you want to die?" Glad that Mary is beautiful, because her sense of humor sucks.

Clarifying all, Mary was my girlfriend in college, I have not seen her for a long time, well, that until three months ago when we faced each other in court. I suspected that Connie was jealous of me but when I reviewed Mary, I began to be sure.

"Who is with you?" I asked purposely ignoring Connie

"Some people who work with me and some people who have studied with us. If you want to and your girlfriend doesn't mind, you can go sit with us"

"She ..."

"He's fine here, Miss Arlis" Connie interrupted me and took my hand "And his girlfriend ... Want to watch the game with him" I could see Jack choke on beer and hold the laughter.

"Okay. But if you change your mind ..." Mary winked at me and then walked out waving.

Jack started laughing when Mary disappeared altogether amid the crowd and he said "What the hell was that?"

"Jealousy, Jack. This was jealousy" I say as I sit down

Ok, I've shouldn't said that. But if she was jealous... Oh she was dying of jealousy.

"No, your useless and arrogant jerk. I just don't think you should make up with her. She is not your type"

"I told you, jealousy. I never said that I'm going to make up with Mary. She was just a college fun; I never felt anything for her. Just stop to be so jealous, Connie"

She looks at me, that deadly look that says "Shut your mouth right now", so I'd better shut up.

The game is half over, Yankees is losing, and I don't know how they will tour the tables... And I really don't care. Connie's enthusiasm is annoying me, how can she be so sweetly annoying?

And if it couldn't be worse, Lupo and Bernard joined us... I mean, joined Jack and Connie. "Who is winning?" Lupo asked as he sits close to Connie. Did I tell him, he could sit close to her? I don't remember it.

"Mets!" Connie screamed out in excitement

"Ooh, this explains Mike's pout" Lupo says thinking it was funny.

I smiled at him and went back to my melancholy position. Sincerely, I have nothing against Bernard but honestly, I wouldn't mind if Lupo died. He spent four years working with the army in the desert I-don't-know-where. Why did he not die when he was there? Everyone would be happier ... Well, I'd be happier not knowing him.

If that was not enough to unfunny Bozo's brother be sitting next to Connie, he is flirting with her. I could hit him, if this guy wasn't twice taller than me and had never saved my life. I refuse myself to comment on anything about the today's game, I just say one thing: baseball never left me so disappointed.

And to make things worse, the 'cut couple' is going home together ... Wait a minute, go home with MY Connie is too much. "Connie!" I say hoping she would listen to me.

She turned and the "toy soldier" also turned "Go talk to him, I'll take my car," I could hear the Robocop saying while he kiss Connie's forehead.

"What do you want, Michael?" Connie said as she walked towards me.

"Really? Lupo, Connie?" I tried to hide my jealousy but it seems that I couldn't.

"Who is jealous here?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"This is not jealous" Of course it is ... But she doesn't need to know. "I just ..."

"You just need to take care of your own life" She turned and took the first step away from me.

Given our coworkers relationship, I should let her go ... But my ego and my love for her spoke louder than good judgment.

So I pulled her by the arm, and holding her tight around the waist, I kissed her. At first, I felt her trying to push me, but when I pulled closer - as if it were still possible to be any distance between us - and kissed her harder, I could feel her kiss me back and relax in my arms ... It's like a dream.

Her lips are so soft and sweet, her kiss is something addictive, if you kiss her once you'll never want to kiss another woman. I break the kiss when I feel Connie biting my lower lip. I looked at her with a malicious smile, and before I could say anything, I felt all her strength on her right hand directly on my face. "Do it again, and you can say 'goodbye' to your little friend down there," she said as she walked up to Lupo's car.

Ouch! This slap will leave a mark. And it hurt just thinking about her threat. Now, how I'll forget the kiss of this complicated woman? Automatically the theme song of the movie "Mission: Impossible" comes to mind.

My only choice is go home. I have a lot of paperwork to take Connie away from my mind.

Home sweet home. Mess sweet mess. I stopped in a chinese restaurant and bought something to eat. There's nothing in my fridge, but beer, milk, orange juice and a macaroni and cheese from three weeks ago. If my mother comes visit my apartment...

I throw my jacket in the couch with others jackets. I need to clean this, and hire a cleaning lady. Maybe I do this tomorrow… Or not.

As I went to my bedroom, I undid the knot of my tie and left my dinner in the kitchen, then I started to unbutton my shirt and as I grabbed a towel, my belt was to somewhere, and I got rid of my pants when I took a pair of underwear and sweats.

Next step, a hot bath to help me gets rid of thoughts about Connie. As if it was easy not to think about her. Why I kissed her? Obviously she doesn't feel the same for me, and if she feels, what she wants to prove?

Two can play this little game. Except that, only one can win.

And while I ate the dinner and play video game, an idea came to mind. But for this, I have to clean my living room. Hope it's worth it.

After organizing the room, I only took a few minutes and the bell rang. Or she took a very fast cab - impossible thing in New York this time of night - or she drives like a hurricane. I opened the door and pulled her into the apartment, trapping her against the wall, I kissed her as I had never kissed another woman before. "Wow ... Mike... Wow..." Mary said smiling breathless. I'm still good at it. "What about your girlfriend?"

Seriously? She believed that Connie is my girlfriend? Mary is not the smartest person in the world but even a three years old kid would not believe it "Uuuh... We ... We broke up." And the Emmy for best pathological liar goes to ... Myself.

"Ooh, I'm sorry Mike"

"I don't"

Now I jump to the part where I fall to asleep and wake up wanting to kill me for sleeping with my ex-girlfriend.

Before I could think of waking up, my phone started ringing over the nightstand. Nearly falling out of bed, I managed to achieve it "Cutter" I say with my best voice who hated having your sleep interrupted.

"We're in Sing-Sing, Phillips has just been murdered," It was Connie's voice, and she sounds tired.

"How? We had a hearing tomorrow. How can he be dead?" I said incredulous.

"Dying. How does one dies in jail? He fought with the cellmate and died. Simple, see? Coming soon or you will keep winding?" Now was Lupo's voice.

"You do not have to be so delicate. I'm on my way"

It can only be a joke, Who Lupo thinks he is to talk to me like this? "Is everything all right?" Mary asked as I exchanged "Where are you going?" to a place where I don't have to hear your annoying voice.

Now I remembered why we broke up. Will be so controller in the hell where you came from. "It is something of a case where I'm working. I will not be long to return" Unfortunately. I had to kiss her.

I'm forcing myself to forget Connie, this is as wrong as it sounds.

I arrive in Sing-Sing and I see Connie with Lupo and Bernard. She's laughing, probably something that Lupo said "I thought I would die before seeing Mike Cuter not wearing a suit," I don't know how Connie thought it was funny.

"And I think I'll die before see you say something clever"

"Michael!"

He starts it and she yells at me? I can't understand Connie "I know the guy died and can wait forever. But are nearly two in the morning and I want to go home and sleep."

"I agree with Bernard. Faster as we finish here, the faster I go back to Mary" I felt the glare of Connie penetrating my skin.

She stared Bernard and Lupo and they were in front of us. Then Connie stared at me, the look of someone who wants to kill me.

Strangely, she did nothing. I was expecting a slap, I had closed my eyes. But she just turned. I could see the glow in her eyes fading.

I could not help holding her by the arm again. "Relax, even wanting, I'll not kiss you" I said while she turned to me "So, what's the problem Connie?"

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"You and your little friend Lupo"

"I heard it right? Mike Cutter is jealous?

"What do you want to prove? That you are better than me? Or that you definitely don't feel, never felt and will never feel anything for me?"

"Oh please Michael, don't you think you're too old to play the teenager in love?"

"Old? This is the problem? Connie, Jack was almost twenty years older than Claire"

"You don't know anything about them. So don't compare us to them"

"So.. What we need to be like them?"

"Beyond you have to swallow your pride?"

"And you stop this jealousy for no reason"

"There is not jealousy" She looks beautiful when she frowns like that.

"Of course not. 'Cause after all, is very professional want to kill my ex-girlfriend, right?"

"Then, Mr. Professionalism ..." She stood on tiptoe to be able to whisper in my ear "Tell me how professional is want to kill Lupes just for he being beside me?"

"Don't start, Connie. Two can play that game" I tried to sound firm, but failed miserably when she kissed my neck.

"Game?" She smiled "Mike, this is war"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"If you knew how sexy you look when you're jealous"

I tried to kiss her, but she pulled away. Connie smiled and gave me a light slap and stroked my chest "Stronger than I thought" was the only thing she said before turning around and go "Hey Lupes!" She shouted with a whistle at the beginning

I hope she doesn't do what I'm thinking she'll do. Yeah, she did. Connie kissed the toy soldier, she pulled him by the tie, kissed him and went her way, and all just because she thinks I'm sexy when I'm jealous. "Hey, I don't get anything?"

"Shut up Bernard" was all I could say.

.

.

.

So this was the first chapter, more is coming. I hope you guys like. Cause it will be hot, but not too hot, and sometime, it will be very sad.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is for my boyfriend for being a stupid arrogant jerk. I love you, your useless.

.

.

.

**Connie's POV**

I hate Mike Cutter, I really hate him. I hate the fact he find himself so irresistible, and what I hate the most is that he is really irresistible.

Mike Cutter is not egocentric because he wears expensive suits. He is egocentric because he can be, because he is harassed by female reporters, lawyers, interns and even witnesses.

Every case is the same thing "Call me, even it is not about the case"; "Is there something between you?"; "If he was my boss..." and sometimes the things get worse.

Mike knows that every single woman looks at him; I think it was always this way; it's the only reason to explain his big ego. Any way, Mike Cutter is nothing but an egocentric arrogant jerk with lovely blue eyes.

Now, if at least he tells me what he feels like a normal guy do, not in a way that make he looks like a bastard, I'd give a chance to that charming smile. But no, he needs to be a jerk 24/7 days a week.

Yes, sometimes I'm jealous, I can't help it. It's like after everything we've been through together, we're in an emotional bond bigger than every relationship I've ever had with anyone. And yes, I love him. I can't not to think about his blue eyes... His voice... Oh, his smile.

He kissed me, and I said I'd kill him if he does it again... But... I didn't say I didn't like it. Then I kissed Lupo, because I wanted to prove to Mike that he's as jealous as me.

And was this tension between us throughout the analysis of the crime scene. There was also a talk to the police officers, and that annoying part of the bureaucracy, and all that tension just because I kissed Cyrus Lupo.

I know, Lupo is charming, and he has this look of affectionate boy, and when he decided to remove the beard, Lupo looks like a kid. But Mike has that face of naughty boy, with a look that says "You don't trust me but want to kiss me." And he's right, you can not trust Mike Cutter, and weirdly, If I had to choose between Mike and Lupo, I'd choose Mike. Because, after all... He is Mike Cutter.

And after what was like two hours of tension between us, and a lot of paperwork, we're done. I really need to sleep. I was almost getting in my car when I heard that perfectly sharp voice calling me. When I turned I saw him running at me. "What's going on?"

I'd answered. I swear I would. But when I saw Mike... I could control myself, and Mike was so angry. "What the hell is happening here?"

"War, Bernard. This is war"

I laughed while I looked at Mike "Good night, boys" I say as I walked to my car. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped from my lips. He is going to kill me but I don't care, Mike is so lovely when he is jealous.

Nothing compares to a good night's sleep, or what's left of it. But before I fall to sleep, a good hot bath can help me to relax.

But, if at least I could take a shower, even it I can't do. Someone knocked in my door. Really? Is Mike so angry that he can't wait more six hours? Just six hours... Gooood, I can't wait too. I wore my robe and closed it as I walked to the door. "Connie, we need to talk" He says invading my apartment and kissing me.

"Is it what you consider talk?" I said looking he in his brown eyes

"Do you really think you can kiss me and walk away like nothing happened?"

I knew where it would done... But I didn't hesitate to nod and look falsely embarrassed "So you are very wrong, Miss Rubirosa"

Lupo kissed me again but this time more intensely. But, nothing likes Mike. He held me against the door and lifted me to match our heights. Recalling that Cyrus Lupo is taller than Mike, and Mike is a little taller than me, so Lupo is much taller than me. "Bedroom?" He asked while he kisses my neck.

Do not answer him Connie! Tell him to go away, call Mike and tell him that you give up. "Down the hall," I flinched now. But hey, what woman would not love to have the NY Police Detective Cyrus Lupo on her bed?

But, I wanted it was Mike. Lupo is gorgeous, and he has these muscles that hug you with so much love and affection, any sane woman would choose to be with Lupo ... But, I chose to study law, didn't I? I chose to work in the Prosecutor's Office ... So I don't have a sound mind, because if I had, I would request to transferred when I learned that I would work with Mike Cutter.

But when Jack said "Mike Cutter is coming to replace me" I wanted to stay, because I wanted to understand how works the mind of one of the most controversial prosecutors in Manhattan. He is professional and plays dirty, he's smart and sometimes very stupid; he is intense and affectionate, gentle and rough, arrogant and charming. A sociopath that will put me in danger (and he did it), a pathological liar and manipulator unstable. How did I fall for him? Simple, he has a gentle and penetrating look, his voice is soft and his smile ... Oh those dimples, and with all defects, Mike Cutter is perfect.

I wonder if he's with Mary. I should have got used to Mike's ex-girlfriend, I mean, after Carly, Mary, Cindy, Zoe... One thing is sure: the list of Mike Cutter's ex-girlfriends is very long. And it also has that Emma, he never talks about her but I've seen him ignoring her calls when I'm around.

.

.

.

So this was Connie's POV, I'll be posting more soon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had a problem with my computer but now it's everything ok. Sorry, you can put the blame on my boyfriend.

**Mike's POV**

She kiss Cyrus Lupo twice was an insult to my masculinity. Connie has already won this game, I mean, she is beautiful, smart, sweet, lovely and she wears that wonderful skirts.

It is cowardice I think about Connie as I'm sleeping with Mary, it's like wanting the Beauty when you can only have the Beast.

Connie declared war, if that's what she wants, is what she will get. I will not be sorry for her beautiful brown eyes, and her sweet lips will not make me give it up. It would have been much easier to have admitted what she feels for me when I kissed her but that was not what she did.

What is her problem? I mean, she knows what I feel for her, she knows what she means to me, knows how much I desire her in the deepest of my thoughts ... Okay, thinking about her 24/7 days a week is not so deep but what I mean is that I love her and I know she feels the same, which is why that she makes everything so difficult. I know that Connie doesn't want to happen again what happened with Marcus Woll.

I lay in my bed and voluntarily Mary lay under my chest. I wish it was Connie.

**Connie's POV**

I can't complain about the night I had, Lupo is amazing but all I could think about was Mike. I feel so bad about it, and if Lupo have feelings for me?

When I wake up, I see that Lupo is not there. I should have known, a guy like Lupo wants nothing but sex. It makes me consider the fact Mike is almost begging on his knees for me to be with him. I can see Lupo telling to everybody that he "visited" my bed, I really want to kill someone right now.

I was wearing my skirt when I felt strong arms around my waist and harsh lips against my neck "Breakfast is ready" Lupo whispered in my ear.

He made breakfast? I feel like a monster now. "I thought you were gone," I say turning to he

"I will never leave you" Lupo says kissing my lips "Never" I must be the worst person in the world "Hey, This is all for Cutter?" He smiled looking at me.

"What's the fun of working with Mike if you can't show him what he can't have?"

"I almost feel sorry for him. Almost nothing, on a scale of 0 to 10, my level of sorry for Mike Cutter is 0.5"

Lupo will be a good ally, my only fear is hurting him when that infantile game over. I want it to end soon but not before Mike suffer a little, not much, because I dont like to see Mike Cutter suffering.

The breakfast that Lupo prepared is fit for a queen. I don't remember having food in my place. I must have slept more because Lupo went home to get changed and prepared the breakfast. I must have lost track of time, usually I'm who arrives first in the office and get Mike with a cup of hot coffee with plenty of sugar just the way he likes. I wonder how Mike will do preparing his own coffee. "It's okay for you to if we go to Bernard's place before I take you to the office?"

"It's fine."

Lupo has to stop being cute, so it won't be easier to "break up" with him and be with Mike. He'll be devastated but what can I do if I'm in love with Mike Cutter? But Mike is so arrogant and egocentric and doesn't realize that I would do anything for him.

I didn't say anything in all the way to Bernard's place, maybe I knew that if I say something, I'd say something I should not say. "I've been replaced by a pretty face?" Bernard said getting in the car.

"Shut up and get in the car" Lupo says smiling

"Get used Bernard, because now you share Lupes with me" I smiled kissing Lupo.

"And Bernard, I prefer her. No insults."

I'm going to regret to having started this game but Mike is going to regret with me.

**Mike's POV**

Sleeping with Mary, wake up with her and have breakfast with her - Emma would kill me - It better be worth it, because I can't stand this woman and her annoying voice.

I arrive in the office and Connie wasn't there. The worst possible things passed through my mind. Connie is playing with fire, she doesn't know who she is messing with, if she wants war, it's what she is going to have.

This may seem a bit like a paranoid stalker but it's just I peeking through the window of my office to see when Connie would arrive.

I see Lupo's car stopping in front of the building, Connie left the car, then she leaned, I think to kiss Lupo. I crouched as she turned to enter in the office. Yes, I am coward enough to run into my chair before Connie saw me in the window.

Until when I'll be hiding from Connie? Hiding behind my fears. I see how Connie looks at me, that sparkle in her eyes doesn't deceive me, Connie feels the same thing that I do, then why do we keep apart?

My arrogance and her pride, that's what built a wall between us, and it's because of this that I keep having Connie only in my dreams. "Good morning MIke" She says on the door.

"Good morning." I say looking up at Connie "You're late," I didn't hide my scowl.

"I know, sorry. Lupo wanted to go to Bernard's"

"You came with Lupo?" I say as I don't know.

"Of course, after all, he slept in my house," Here we go, and our provocations.

"So it was a good night"

"It was a big night" Connie smiled "Got it? Big"

"Oh, I can say that my night was ... Bigger" I'm in control of it ... I think.

"Bigger?" She asked, her voice was almost loke a whisper.

"Yeah, bigger"

"How bigger?"

"A lot" I could not avoid provocation in my voice, and the little moan that escaped from Connie's lips makes me know that she will not take to quit.

"I'll get a coffee for me, you also want?"

"You know what I want but you still making it difficult"

"What?" This is that moment when a woman gives you a chance to reshape your words, and if you love your life, you will rephrase your words.

"Black with sugar, please"

"That's what I thought"

That was close, if I want to stay alive until the end of the game, I have to be careful what I say. I means, it's out of the question any feedback about her clothes. But it's amazing how she is able to be sexy and not be gross.

A kiss from Connie and I give up, I'm too weak for this game


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The last chapter of the year hahahahahaha happy New Year folks

Connie's POV

I feel like Mike is almost giving up, I just need to forget those blue eyes and keep me focused on the game. But Mike can use his own weakness to win, he always does it; is his best move in the courts. Luckily, I know all his moves.

Mike is so predictable sometimes, it not had a moment in our conversation that he was not looking at my cleavage. He was looking like a child in front of a display of candy, it's so typically Mike. Honestly, I feel offended by this.

I go back to his office with two cups of coffee. Mike was standing at the door, he pulled me by the waist and closed the door behind us. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me but he did not, he just laughed in my ear. A low laugh, so throaty and provocative "We need to talk," he whispered as he picked up his cup.

"About what?" I'm sure I'll regret asking this question.  
"Us..." He smiled as he took a sip of coffee "This little competition" Again that smug smile, "I've been thinking ... Who give up ... Becomes the little toy of the other" Mike sat in his chair and stared at me with a challenging smile"So? What about Connie?" His voice seemed to fail as I walked up to her desk.

I left my cup beside his and I came close to Mike, I leaned over him and whispered in his ear "So ..." I smiled as his hand went to my waist "... Get ready to lose ..." I made a short pause while listening to his breathing getting heavier "... Michael."

I pretended I was going to kiss him then walked away as I grabbed my coffee "If you need me I'll be in my office, Mr. Cutter"

I said his last name because I find it so sexy to be pronounced, it's like I provoke if I only say those six letters. It's just like saying "Cutter" and I got him on his knees. I LOVE it.

This is a fun game, I just hope nobody gets hurt.

Shortly thereafter, I returned to Mike's office, we had some paperwork to fill out of Phillips case. Prosecution's bureaucracy. While I was doing the whole work, Mike was playing "eenie meenie" to decide which cases stacked on his desk he would choose, he is so mature. But okay, it would be much easier I do my job if Mike wasn't stroking my legs with his foot while he "played", luckily my phone started ringing. "Connie"

"Hi honey" It was just what I needed, a call from Lupo.

"Hi sweetheart" I smiled looking at MIke.

"I've been thinking about you, and I thought it would be nice if we have lunch together today" This can help me with Mike.

"Of course, dear" I need to force myself not to laugh at Mike's scowl.

"Great, I'll be in the office in fifteen minutes"

"Okay, I'll be waiting" I hung up and looked at Mike with my best impish grin, "Well, looks like I have plans for lunch," I say getting up "Have fun with your paperwork"

"Someone will want Chinese food?" Jack asked in the side door.

"I think Mike wants"  
"Oh no. Since Connie goes to have lunch with her boyfriend, I'm going to have lunch with Mary" Mike said getting up and running to grab his coat and scarf "Have a nice lunch Jack" He says stopping in front of me. MIke pulled me by the waist, I could feel his heartbeat and his breathing crashing against my own. Again I thought he was going to kiss me, and once again, I was wrong "Bye Miss. Rubirosa" Mike just laughed as he left adjusting his scarf.

"What was that?" Jack says pulling me out of my trance

"War, Jack. This is war"

"May I know the reason why?"

"Not without Mike and I lose our jobs"

"So, don't tell to the boss?"

"Don't tell to the boss" I smiled "Can I go have lunch now?"

"Yeah"

Mike Cutter is a dead man. Two can play but only one can win.

Mike's POV

The truth is that I did not go to lunch with Mary, she should be on the way to her parents' house, she told me where they live but I didn't listen. But that's okay since Connie thinks I'm with Mary.

Connie spent the rest of the day ignoring me, she didn't seem to be playing. She returned from lunch, got the paperwork on my desk and went to her office.

I hope this is part of her game, I don't want her to stop talking to me because of this stupid game.

This is my chance, I was the closer, the more she pressed the elevator button desperately, she said something on the phone then hung up throwing it on her bag. "The elevator does not get faster just because you push the button a million times" I say stopping beside, Connie just rolled her eyes.

She's angry? How can she be angry?

I entered the elevator after her, after all, I'm still a gentleman. Five seconds, that was the time before the elevator stops. "I think there was a blackout" I say throwing my stuff on the floor

"Ooh... Great"

"Believe me, this is the last place I wanted to be," I lied, Connie looks beautiful in the light of emergency

It would be much easier if Connie was not so angry.

Sitting on the floor, being blinded by the red light, I see Connei trying find the cell signal. Really? Stuck in the elevator with me and she is trying to call Lupo? "Give it up, your phone will not work," I say while withdrawing my coat "This is real life Connie, your knight in shining armor beyond not exist it doesn't come"

"But if he was here, he'd be doing something"

"Yeah, he wouldn't be bored like me" I looked briefly for Connie before I lie on the ground "If you know what I mean"

I didn't get a verbal answer.  
Definitely, Connie is my weakness, I'm crazy for her, it's obvious that she's out of my league, she is beautiful and smart. Connie is so annoying sometimes but she makes up for it with her sense of humor and beauty

I think it's been a little over half an hour, I look to the side with one eye closed and I see Connie sitting in a corner, she seems cold, her coat is not warm enough for one night in this metal box. So I got up and I approached her with my coat in hand and put it on her shoulders "You seemed to be cold," I said, sitting beside her

"Thank you," Connie whispered smiling

"So ... What's wrong?"

"It's just ... I... Lupo seems to really like me, I don't want to hurt him when it's all over"

"So you're giving up?"

"I never said that" She smiled looking at me

"Well .. I do not want to hurt anyone too ... Especially you"

"So give up while there is time"

Connie is a good lawyer, I always knew that, she shows that she can play hurt, and I admire her so much. "I can consider to be your boy toy" I said smiling

"But ..."

"My ego would not let"

She smiled with a mischievous look "Your ego must be big"

"You do not know how"  
We stood in silence for a while, then Connie stood up and stood against the wall, "When you gonna give up Mike?"

"When you say you love me" I smiled getting up and getting in front of her, so close I could feel his body shiver when I touched her waist "Say these words ... Consuela" I ssussurrei in his ear.

Connie sighed when my lips touched the sensitive skin of her neck. I pulled away from her but Connie pulled me and kissed me as if your life depended on it "Give it up Connie" I say kissing her jaw and going to her neck.

"Give it up Mike" Connie says pulling me by the tie and kissing me again.

I lifted Connie and held firm thighs, leaving it in perfect time for me to kiss her. Then her legs around my waist and her hands begin to wander beneath my shirt. "This is a tattoo on your back?" She asked immediately after scratching my back.

"Maybe. But why are you asking this?"

"Because I can feel something different in your skin. Do you have a tattoo?"

"Yes"

"And what is it?"

"Not telling" I smiled as I kissed her jaw

My hands caressed her thighs and Connie was unbuttoning the waistcoat of my three-piece suit, and then theelevator shook and the doors opened on the first floor. This is very bad luck for a poor public prosecutor "We can finish this in my apartment," I say as I got away from Connie "Mary is traveling"

"I'd love to but Lupo's coming to get me," she smiled as she returned me my jacket and straightened her skirt

Oh, I love this woman and she will be the cause of my death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Connie's POV**

Getting stuck in an elevator with Mike Cutter for almost an hour is the dream of every woman ... But not when she doesnt hurt a good friend, Lupo is like a brother for me, so I don't want to hurt him.

Why do I care so much? Mike No-Feelings Cutter must be having fun with my affliction. Great move, he just forgot one thing, I can be so unfeeling as he is, I just do not like doing so, I prefer to show that unlike Mike, I have a heart.

I'm starting to understand Mike's game, he'll want to make me feel guilty, because the more guilty I feel more I'll be weaker and Mike will give his final blow. So what should I do? Look weak and when Mike thinks he just won, I attack him so bad that he wont know what to do and he will be begging on his knees to me to stay with him, Connie you're an evil genius... Now I know how Mike feels about himself.

Well, about Lupo is a little more complicated, I have to pretend that nothing is happening, and it's a bit difficult. I just wanted to be as heartless as Mike is, he has already proven that he can get rid of Mary when he wants to but it's so much easier for him. The chances of him and Mary meet is almost zero. But, Lupo and I work together, my job is to talk to him, it's do midfield between Mike and Lupo, my job is to prevent Mike and Lupo kill each other during a case. Then break up with Lupo is a little more complicated than it seems.

I lied when I said to Mike that Lupo would pick me up, actually he called me saying he would stay up late at the police station. I didn't want Mike to know the truth.

Mission Impossible: Getting a cab on a stormy night in Manhattan. This is more difficult than make Mike to consider the fact that other people have feelings too.

All the way to my apartment, I thought about ways to improve my game tactics. When I got home, I felt a funny smell coming from the kitchen "You arrived?" Lupo says coming toward me. Why is he here? He shouldn't be here, he should be working all night.

"Are you cooking?", I asked trying to look over his shoulder

"Surprise!" Lupo said smiling "You were late, so I thought it would be nice if I made a special dinner for you"

He must be Mike's ally... No,that's impossible, they hate each other "You're an amazing guy," I say kissing him quickly.

"What do you think you go take a shower while I finish dinner?"

"And I thought it couldn't get better"

"Only the best for my girl"

"I can not feel guilty, I can not feel guilty, I can not ... Damn! Why does he have to be so cute? If I go to the bathroom now, he will not suspect anything.

Why Mike Cutter invades my mind so much? Does he think about me as much as I think of him? Mike Cutter should be like most guys who say 'I love you' even if you take a beer in the fridge for him but no, Mike needed to be different, he doesn't say "I love you" he says "admit you love me" Where is the logic of that? How did I fall for a guy like him?

A relaxing bath is not a relaxing bath when you have Cyrus Lupo cooking for you and you can only think about Mike Cutter. They are two of the sexiest men from Manhattan.

I'm sure Mike has a tattoo on his back, I do not know what it is but it's big. What would Michael Cutter tattoo something on your back? I'll have to figure it out somehow.

An indication that things are really serious between me and Lupo: There are some of his shirts in my closet. He wouldn't mind if I used one of his shirts, right? I wish Mike was seeing it. In the living room everything was perfectly prepared for a dinner for two "This shirt looks better on you," Lupo says lighting a last candle

"I agree with you," I smiled.

My cynical smile was rewarded with a warm kiss. A romantic dinner and an incredible wine. If it was with Mike, would be pizza and tequila ... Or beer, he's not even a little romantic.

Beyond preparing an amazing dinner, Lupo also offered himself to do the dishes. I thought men like that doesn't exist. I wonder if he is always like that, or just acts this way at the beginning of a relationship. Well, I will never know, after all, I do not intend to stay long without being able to kiss Mike who without thinking about who I'm hurting.

"I can dry the dishes" I said sitting on the counter next to Lupo.

"With who did you work all day?" Lupo said looking into my eyes "you need to rest and I know a great way to do it," he says smiling.

"Do you know?"

He just shook his head and all I saw in front of me was Lupo and his huge hands around me and pressed his lips to mine. Your kiss is wonderful but it does not compare to Mike. I mean Mike has a strong personality, and a kiss reveals a lot about someone's personality, then Mike's kiss is striking, intense, a bit delicate but not delicate enough for a fairytale princess but any woman would melt with Mike's kiss.

I'm so confused, when I'm with Lupo I think about Mike and when I'm with Mike, I only think about being hurting Lupo. I'm go crazy.

To my luck, Lupo's cell phone started ringing in the pocket of his pants "You will not answer?" I asked as he continued kissing my neck

"I'm sure that... It's not... Important" Lupo said amid kisses.

"Must be Bernard"

"Less important" He smiled

The phone kept ringing, whoever wants to talk to him, "Lupo," he answered after much reluctance, the voice on the other end seemed to Bernard's but I couldn't understand what he was talking about "...Where?... I'm on my way"

"I want him back, Bernard"

"Did you hear? You need take care of me" I could hear laughter from the other side of the line before Lupo disconnecting

"Work?" I asked looking at him.

"A guy copied Phillips. This was in Brooklyn but Bernard and I are the lucky ones who will get the case"

"I need to worry about it?"

"No but I promise that Monday will have a lot of paper on your desk"

"Hey be careful, or I fall for you"

"I know what I'm doing," he smiled, "I gotta go"

"I'll be alone?"

"Duty calls"

I made a pout and my best sad face, Lupo just kissed me and left. I'll spend my Friday night alone? This is not what I planned, I can call Mike, he's alone... No, I'll not call him, I won't admit that I love him.

I have nothing to do but I have ice cream and romantic movies. I have two men who can be considered the sexiest of New York and I'll spend the night alone just like an old maid? All this because of my pride? No, it's not pride, I'll teach a thing to Mike, he will regret being a jerk.

You know when you have the feeling you're being followed? I feel like this since a few weeks before the Phillips case. I confess that I had some nightmares about this case. Sometimes I dreamed that I was one of the victims of Simon Phillips but it was all bad dreams. I once fell asleep while spending the night at the office with Mike and I had one of those nightmares when I woke up scared, Mike asked what was happening, I told him everything and then Mike hugged me and said everything was fine, he was there for me and with me. Why he is not like this all the time?

I had an idea while Lupo "has fun" with the new victim, I'll read the reports of the case. It is not cool but it's better than watching those old movies I've seen so many times.

Scattered files everywhere, a wine bottle and a glass, everything an EDA needs to work at home. "First victim: Camille Watson, disappeared on September 3, found three days later. Signs of beating and torture, rope marks on her wrists and ankles; cause of death: single gunshot wound to the chest. Her body was found amid the leaves in Central Park with a note containing the initial of her name" I read aloud while drinking my wine.

I barely started reading and want to stop. It's so disgusting. The victims are tortured and beaten for three days after they are killed with a single shot to the chest and then their bodies are dumped in random places with a note containing the initial of their names. Were twelve victims from September 3 to October 23. 48 days, twelve victims with intervals of one day between their murders and kidnappings.

We never know who might be the next victim, there is nothing in common between them, they are people of different social classes and different ages. But why? Skoda couldn't even know why or how Phillips chose his victims, we thought it was only women but the next six victims ranged between men and women. Camille Watson, Olivia Campbell, Nancy Sweets, Nicole Schmidt, Iris Zukerman, Estela Kroker, Robert Booth, Uriel Swan, Bryan Nolan, Ivy Mason, Ruby Monroe and Oscar Morrison. Everyone brutally murdered, nobody knows why.

I don't know exactly when I fell slept but I know I woke up leaning on the table and the phone ringing somewhere amid the paperwork. My head hurts, I shouldn't have drank that sixth glass of wine... Ooh the phone "Connie" I say taking a paper that had been pasted on my face.

"You sound terrible, you just wake up?" Mike got to be kidding me.

"Looks like it"

"So if you just woke up, Robocoop is not home right? "

"He's working"

"Great, so open the door"

I thought weird Mike to be saying this, so I walked to the door with the phone in hand. When I opened the door I was received with a kiss and a "you look beautiful when you wake up," said so sweetly.

After that, Mike was already inside my apartment, and I was trapped between him and the door "That shirt belongs to Lupo?" He asked kissing my neck "Whatever, I don't mean to leave you using this for a long time"

It was at that moment that my phone started ringing, it was still with me and Mike caught it "Mike I need to answer it"

"Were you expecting this call?"

"No" I confessed while my hands sank in Mike's hair

"So it's not more important than me" He looked slightly at the phone "It's Lupo, what happens if I answer?"

It's amazing how Mike was able to give me the phone with a few kisses from his jaw to his ear "Connie" I stammered while Mike kissed me.

"I was missing you so I thought you could come to interrogate Clark Yamin with me"

"You are.. So ro ... Romantic" I did my best not to groan when Mike lightly bit my neck "How do you get him?"

"A partially of his DNA. Call Cutter and tell him to come with you"

"I'll call Mike and we'll be there soon" Mike looked me interrogative form. I hung up the phone and pushed Mike away from me, "You'll never do that again when I'm talking to someone on the phone"

"I don't promise anything. So why would you call me?"

"They arrested Clark Yamin"

"Who?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later"

"I'm going home to get changed and you spend there in... Half an hour so we can go together"

Mike kissed me and opened the door behind us. He left pulling me along with him, I had to push him to he'd go away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mike's POV**

Go to Connie's apartment was a little dicey but it seems that luck was on my side.

I could see papers scattered everywhere. Probably Connie spent the night working, this is not good for her, especially since the nightmares.

After spending what seemed like an eternity stuck in traffic, I only got a few seconds with Connie. I think I was in her apartment for just a minute, that's not fair, I hate working on Saturday.

Yes, I wore a three-piece suit, why? Because Connie like my suits and Emma hates them, she says I have more suits than casual clothes. But she is more workaholic than me.

Connie explained me everything on the way to the police station, at least all she knew. Clark is a terrible impersonator, being arrested in the first murder? Well, if we talk to him, we can understand the selection process of the victims.

When we arrived at the station, Connie was greeted with a kiss. "I will be forced to throw water on you if you don't split up and go into that interrogation room" I've never been so happy to see the lieutenant.

All I needed less in my Saturday was staying near Lupo and Connie.

She loves tease me, loves to show me what my pride makes me lose, and yet I love her, why? Because love is this way, no need to make sense, you don't need logic when you know you're in love.

We arrived at the interrogation room, that stupid bastard looks so calm but I'll take that smile off his face. "Where do you think you'll counselor?" Lupo asked as I walked to the door

"Is not it obvious? I'll talk to him"

"Oh no, I'll talk to him"

"Look, Detective, I didn't leave the comfort of my luxury apartment to come watch you work"

"Okay, you can go but they are my rules"

"Whatever"

"I'll go with you," Connie said while Lupo, Bernard and I were going out the door.

"No, you stay outside where it's safe" Lupo and I said together. He cares about her, that's a good sign.

"If I were afraid of idiots, I would not have chosen to study law" Connie says walking up to us, "I'm going, you like it or not"

We just sighed, we both know that Connie would go anyway.

Yamin had a sickening look that went toward Connie, instinctively, I stepped in front of her and stared at him. "We expected you were as hard to arrest as your friend Phllips" Lupo says throwing the case file on the metal table

"Maybe I'm not as good as he's" Yamin shrugged and kept looking at Connie "You must be wondering how to choose the victims, right?" He smiled like a kid who just won a new toy "Well, I'll say. But just for him," Yamin says pointing at me.

"That's not how things work around here," Bernard bent under the table "We ask the questions"

"You want answers fat boy? Then do exactly what I'm saying. I only talk to the counselor"

"Okay, detectives. I know how take care of myself" I say while Yamin reclines in the chair.

"And I dont want anyone to listen to our conversation"

"You heard Detective" I smiled at Lupo. I'm starting to abuse my luck. But what the hell.

"Since when do I take orders from a worm?"

"Since you want answers detective" I liked this Yamin.

"Listen Yamin" Lupo says angry "The only reason I don't punch you on the face, is that I don't like to dirty my hands with pieces of shit like you"

It was strong even for the Toy Soldier. "Let's go Cyrus. Mike knows what he is doing" I saw Connie's hand grab Lupo as they went out.

"Before you start talking, I need you to sign a paper saying you gave up your right to a lawyer" I say walking to the metal table

"How long you've been having sex?"

"What?" I asked confused as I opened my briefcase

"Oh, you have not reached that base do you? He started laughing," She's beautiful, what's her name? "

"None of your business. We can talk about the case or you gonna want to speak with Detective Lupo?"

"Hey relax. I'm just saying it would be a shame if something happened to her"

"Don't you dare to get close to Connie"

"Connie? This is a beautiful name. Let's pray that nothing happen to her"

"What do you supposed to mean?"

"I mean that bad things can happen to good people... Mike" He smiled

I don't know what happened to me, maybe it was repressed anger, or the fact that likely threat to Connie. I just know that I pushed the table, so I was on top of Yamin throwing punches at his face, and suddenly Lupo and Bernard came to get me out of the room "Now I want a lawyer" He smiled as he wiped the blood from the corner his mouth.

Yamin manipulated me, that was exactly what he wanted from the beginning he just wanted to play with me, I I fell on his web. I was so blinded by jealousy that the house I saw that everything Yamin wanted me out of the case. He succeeded, Jack will probably suspend me or fire me.

We were waiting for Yamin's lawyer, actually they were waiting for the lawyer, I was waiting for Jack and my death penalty... The death of my career. "Where is the idiot that I paid to arrest criminals and not spank suspects"

"What's up Jack"

"Don't start Cutter" Jack yelled as he walked towards me, "You know how much it will cost for the DA's office?"

"Don´'t yout want to talk in my office where it's more private?"

For him scream more? Thank you Anita. Jack agreed to go to lieutenant's office. I will not only lose my job, I will lose my life too. "Mike, what happened in that room?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? I've seen you remain calm even when his own life is threatened. Something happened in there"

"That's the point Jack" I sighed "I don't care if someone threaten me but when it is about Connie, I don't mind losing my mind" I never was so exposed, even when I was drunk ... Well, Christmas has passed but that does not matter. "So if you want to fire me alright, go ahead I don't care, just make sure that Connie's new boss will be someone better than me, someone who is not such an idiot like me"

"Kid, did you listen to a word you just said? You're putting your feelings in front of the logic, and you know very well that this is something very wrong. Getting involved sexually or emotionally with a coworker is completely against the rules"

"Yeah, it may even be but unlike you, I really love Connie and don't want her to be just a guest in my bed"

"You may remember my reputation but that doesn't change the fact that you are out of the case and your beloved Connie who you want to protect will have to do all the work alone"

"I can fix this," I say, going to the door

"And I want you in the office Monday"

"I'll be there" I do not care about anything else

Leaving the room, I saw Lupo with Connie, she's laughing like I've never seen before "Hey kid!" Jack yelled at the door "Connie was my assistant for a year" This is a very unnecessary information.

I pretended that it didn't affect me but the truth is that it was like a knife in my chest. When he said that, all images I should not think came to mind.

No, Connie would not do that, not after Marcus. She did it once, she wouldn't make that same mistake again, so this stupid game is the closest I'll get from a relationship with Connie.

I was walking down the street to my car when I heard Connie's soft voice calling me, I turned and saw her running towards me. Her hair swayed in the wind, as I watched her approaching, Yamin's words repeated themselves in my mind, and sometimes were replaced by Jack's. "It's everything okay Mike?" She asked with a worried look

"Sure, I don't mind being removed from the case, I have other accumulated on my desk"

"I was talking about what happened with Yamin"

"He pissed me off. This happened"

"You never did that"

"This is a personal problem Con ..." I said stroking her cheek, "I'm going to use this free time to resolve this. Just promise me one thing, no matter what happens, at any time, if you suspect that something strange is going on you will call me"

"Mike what's going on?"

"I'll explain later, now I just want you to promise me that"

"Okay, I promise"

"Good, you have to trust me" I kissed her quickly, looked into her eyes and I saw a glow confused "Now go back there before they come here"

She nodded and turned, Connie took a few steps, then she turned to me, Connie ran towards me and kissed me with his arms around me "I'm not giving up but I want it to end soon because I think I might really feel something for you "

"Maybe it's a mutual feeling"

"I'm glad for it"

Connie gave me one more kiss before she went. What just happened here? Connie said she loves me and I said I love her too. From our unique and strange way, that's exactly what we said.

Removed from the case, I would have more time to myself but that's not what I'll do, I'll try to find something in common between the victims and to make sure that there is no chance of Connie getting hurt. I didn't tell her because I knew that Connie would be worried, she wouldn't sleeping right and all I don't want is Connie having trouble sleeping.

But now I'll relax. I'm going home to take a shower, lie on my bed and sleep. I need that before I start my guardian angel's job.

I arrived at my apartment and found bags at the door. Emma said she wouldn't be back before Thanksgiving. So it only means one thing, Mary is here. She's back? Why was Mary not longer in her parents' house? In the hallway there was a trail of clothes that went up to my room. "You're early," I said walking into my bedroom.

"I missed you" She's wearing Emma's blue shirt? I need to take it to the laundry before Emma back.

I said nothing, just took my tie and continued my routine of undressing me while I get clean clothes and a towel. I was getting a towel when I felt Mary's hands around me and her lips on my neck "Not today Mary... I'm tired," I said as I got away from her "Actually, tired is an euphemism," I smiled as I went to the

I have only one thing in mind: How to stop Connie becomes a victim? I can't be around her 24/7 days a week, I'd love to but I can't.

I think about it later, now my shower is more important ... That's a little selfish on my part? Selfishness is continuing with Mary by my pride.

The hot water fell on my body, I imagine could be Connie's touch ... I need to finish this game, my pride has pushed me very much and I don't want to spend one more second of my life away from Connie. It is decided when this case is over, I'll tell Connie what I feel.

I was distracted with my thoughts when I felt a pair of delicate hands hugging me and caressing my chest "Connie ..." I said with my eyes closed. I said Connie? I'm going to die.

"What did you say?" Mar says taking a few steps away from me

"Mary...I said Mary"

"I heard what you said, Michael!" She is very angry "I was naive in thinking that you had changed since college. Once a womanizer, always a womanizer" Mary yelled as she pulled her clothes and went to the door.

In other circumstance I wouldn't go after her but as I am a great liar, I'd better keep my lie until the end. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went after Mary trying to convince her not to do it, why does my apartment had to be so big? I practically live alone. "... I don't want to hear you Michael!" She said picking up her bags and opening the door "You've always been like this, you never was a man of an only woman, right?"

"Mary please forget it"

"Sure, I'll forget Michael" She turned "I'll forget you, I'll get you out of my life" Slap, why those women insist on slapping me at the face? "Bastard"

"Mary!" I screamed taking a step outside the apartment

"Forget Me Michael" Mary said as she left crying

"We arrived at the wrong time?" Bernard said in the door. It was just what I needed

"No, that was just an argument," I smiled looking at Connie

"Jack told us to come review the case with you ... We brought beer" Lupo said with a forced smile. There is no doubt that Connie forced him to be nice to me.

"That's a little embarrassing," I said looking at my naked trunk "But ... Come in, I'll wear something more appropriate"

Connie was adorably flushed, and every time I looked at her, Connie pretended the fact that she was staring at me "I thought that the name was the only thing that Michael Cutter has of an angel " Lupo said as I went into the hallway.

Oh crap! My tattoo, now Connie will pestering me about it. But no matter what she says about my tattoo, nothing changes the fact that she can't stop look at me.

I just put a pair of pants, for two reasons: I'm in my house and I love the feeling of having Connie looking at me as a child admiring a showcase of sweets. I love being their object of desire.

Yes, I sat between Lupo and Connie, I do not queia precensia any kissing scene. I am the only man who will kiss Connie in my apartment.

Reread each case anyone got tickets, it may be an anagram, maybe he just wants to hinder my work, is not that what every murderer in Manhattan want?

We were working a long time, everyone was fom, and after almost half an hour of discussion about Chinese food or Thai, we decided to ask for Italian food. Lupo offered to pick up the food in the lobby. At least since the security building is good. Maybe that's why Emma chose to live here. And being the genius that I am, I have a plan. "I'll get something to drink," I said getting up "Do you help me bring the glasses Connie?"

"Sure" She stood smiling "Angel's wings, Mike?" She asked while she followed me into the kitchen.

"It seemed like a good idea when I was in college"

"I don't think it does your type ..." I pinned her against the kitchen wall. In my apartment the kitchen and living room are separated by a big wall, because Emma hates to see me playing videgame while she cooks, so thank you Emma. "... I say it for the way you are in court" Connie's voice seemed to fail

"Get rid of the Toy Soldier and I'll show you how I'm out of the court," I said kissing her neck

"That is a threat Michael?" Connie asked with a tone provocation

"It is just a warning Consuela" I smiled against the soft and smooth skin of her neck. I love the feeling of her rapid pulse against my lips.

"I hope you fulfill your words"

"Believe me, I'm a man of my word"

"then keep it for later, because Lupo must be arriving"

"We do not want to hurt Robocoop" I kissed her before I get way from her.

We started laughing while Connie took the glasses and I grabbed the scotch bottle that Emma gave me after her trip to Scotland. Good that we didn't take long in the kitchen because we arrived in the living room at the same time that Lupo arrived with the food.

I think we get more four or five hours studying the case. Being the good host that I'm, I accompanied them to the door, and it doesn't take to long to Connie returned to pick up the purse she'd forgotten. "This game's end," she smiled kissing me "And from what I'm seeing, I'm going to win"

"I got rid of Mary, that doesn't mean I quit" I kissed her passionately, a kiss completely different from others. She broke the kiss and then ran to join the Beetle Bailey. That's exactly why I can not let anything bad happen to Connie. The world would be a very unhappy place without her.

.

.

.

**AN: **I'll be traveling soon (again) and I don't know when I can post again, so that's why I posted two chapters


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry guys, I know I'm late but I'm in vacation so... Sorry.

**Connie's POV**

I don't know what happened with Mike, he never did something like that. Ok, I know Yamin is a jerk but something really serious happened there.

Yes, I went talk to Mike just to kiss him, I could note something different in his kiss, it was like a protector kiss. It was like Mike was worried about something, and it seems like his not going to tell me what it is.

And what he said was so weird, what he mean with "if you suspect that something strange is going on you will call me"? What the hell means "something strange"? I work in the DA's office, strange things happen everytime. But it wasn't even strange Yamin and Phillips had the same lawer. I think that Yamin is more than just a copycat, and theres another person committing these crimes.

I convinced Jack that we needed to talk to Mike about the case. Mike's apartment complex are too worried about the security but the gatekeeper let me get in when I want, and could you imagine my surprise when I arrived and saw Mary and Mike fighting, she was with some bags, and Mike was using nothing but a towel around his waist, he was so wet... And Gooosh! That dimples, and I'm not talking about his face dimples. I though I should give it up to know what is Mike's tatoo, angels wings never came to mind.

When I knew Mike, he was always saying that he leaves in a cubicle, that his apartment was too small, really? He leaves in a such big apartment, I don't know how he can pay that, our wages are aumost identical, and I need to double my salary to pay for an apartment like his. And theres a lot of photographs, a red hair woman, a boy who I think is Mike, and a lot of photos of Mike and this woman, I saw her in his office sometimes, he looks happy in these photos. I think she is Emma.

Lupo drive me to my apartment and went back to the 1PP with Bernard, they are going to work all night. Well, finally some time just for myself, I'm not going to think about Mike, about Lupo or about work.

Oh God, I'm so bored.

Then my cell phone began to ring, 'unknown number' "Connie" I said as I had answered it.

"Bored ?" It was a male and scary voice.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"A friend" There was a laugh "You know Ms. Rubisora, Clark Yamin has a lot of thing to say, and he is waiting for you, he is being moved to Rikers. Look it's 6pm, you have two hours, if somehow I know that you went not talk to him... Well, you don't want to see me angry, right Ms. Rubirosa?"

Then there was other laugh and Whoever-Was-Talking hung up the phone. What if this is the strange thing that Mike was talking about? Well, Mike said I should call him, maybe he is going to tell me. The only way to find out is calling him.

I think Mike's hone didn't ring more than twice. "Connie?" His voice was so worried

"Remember what you said to me today?"

"To you call me if something happen? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yes, yes, and no, I'm fine. Mike somebody called me..."

"Connie, I don't think that we can talk about this over the phone"

"Do you think..."

"I'm sure. Look, I'm on my way, stay away from the window and keep the door shut"

"Okay" I sighed

I did exactly what Mike said. By the worry in his voice, I think he knows more than he should. I'm afraid that my nightmares came truth.

What if everything finish like this? I don't want to be a victim. My brother get married, had children, while I chose my career, and this gave me back nothing, but a lonely and unhappy life... And Mike Cutter... Ok, know Mike wasn't that bad at all. But... Technically I don't have anybody.

I think I fell to sleep while I was waiting for Mike but, I don't remember when I slept or when I woke up... It's like a blackout in my mind, I can't remember nothig that happened while I was waiting, I just know that I get out "trance" when I heard someone knocked on my door "It's okay Connie. It's me" I sighed, thank God it's Mike.

When I opened the door, I hugged Mike. I tried not to cry, I swear I did but Mike's hands were around me embracing me so protective, "It's okay, I'm here... I'll always be" He whispered kissing my forehead "Now, tell me what what happened"

I told him everything, I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my face "... I'm so scared Mike" I embraced him again

"I'll protect you, my angel" He looked in my eyes "I'll always be right beside you. He wants you to talk to Yamin, don't worried, I'm going with you"

"Thank you Mike"

"Do not thank me for care about someone that is really important for me"

When Mike Cutter stopped to be a jerk and became someone attentive? "I don't you to get hurt, so we should go" He said gently.

Mike guided me to the door, he always had a heand in my back, it looked like he was trying to hug me but he wants to keep the professionalism.

Before he got in the car, Mike looked twice to left and right. "I want you to tell it to Lupo" Mike said a few minutes later

"I'm not going to tell him"

But it's your life in danger Connie"

"That's why I'll not tell him. Is better than no one knows"

Mike took a deep breath and sighed "Ok... But if the things get serious I'll tell him"

I agreed with Mike, I really don't want Lupo involved, I think it's dangerous enough Mike be involved in it, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

Mike's phone was ringing every time, I don't know if he didn't answered it because he hates who talks in the phone and drive in the same time, or because he don't want me to listen to his conversation with Emma. Who in the hell is Emma? "Do you want me to go with you?" Mike asked as I opened the door

"No, it's okay, I can do this"

"So... Record the conversation, just to we have something to use against him"

I sighed in agreement, he is reallly thinking in talk with Emma while I'm not beside him? I don't know her but I hate her, she must be some bitch he knew in college. Whoever she is, I'm better than her.

I came in this ward visitors so many times, why am I so nervous? Maybe it's because this time my life with could be in danger. I hate this job, I should have stayed in Los Angeles with my family.

To make matters worse, I'll not talk to Yamin through a glass, it's fine, there is some cops at the door and he is handcuffed "I see you got my message Ms. Rubisrosa"

"Do you want to talk to me?"

"I wanted to see you. You're so beautiful, you must know it, I think everyone say it" He smiled, am I recording this? Yeah, I'm "So, did you guys discover what the murders is about?"

"I hoped you could tell me"

"Oh, you don't know... Well, this is the only reason why your friends could let you come here alone" He looked at me and said: "You don't know what means the notes, right? Don't know who is the next victim"

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh no, no, no. Did I scare you? I'm sorry, I'll never be capable to hurt you... But I can't say the same thing about my friends"

"So, who is them?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you... I don't want to spoil the surprise. But we can talk about you, if you want to, of course"

"If we're not talking about the case, I'm afraid we don't have nothing to talk about"

"That's okay... Just be carefull, I do'nt want you to get hurt, Connie"

"I don't want you to get hurt too, Mr. Yamin"

"You can call me Clarck"

"I like to keep the professionalism"

"So, you're not giving Mr. Cutter a chance?"

I ignored Yamin, and just when I was in the parking I noted that my phone was still recording, I can't put it away, if something happen to me, this is the only proof that Yamin knows who hurted me.

I tried not to cry but untill I get in Mike's car, I was so scared "Hey, hey! Thats okay now. It's over, I'm here. I'm protecting you" I'd smiled, if it wanst' a text from Emma.

"Mike, who's Emma?" I sked trying not to look jealous

"Nobody"

"'R u cheatin' on me? LOL'? It doesn't look like 'nobody', not for her"

"It's a long story ok? We talk about her later. Now, what Yamin said"

"Nothing we can use"

"He didn't say nothing about the case?"

"No but... He told me to be carefull, he would be capable to hurt me but he can say the same about his friends"

"Connie, we should talk to Lupo"

"No, just wait"

"Untill what? Untill we find out your dead body?" He was so worried, I could see tears in his eyes "No Connie, I'm not going to lose you. It would be too much for me to handle"

"You told me to trust you, that's why I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me" Mike smiled while he stroked my face "Now take me home before Lupo arrives"

"In any other situation I would be jealous but I know that if Lupo is with you, you'll be safe and it's enough to let me calmer"

He is so different now, he is not an idiot anymore, I've neve saw this Mike Cutter's protector side but I need to admit taht I like it.

Mike let me in my apartment, he kissed me quickly and then he kissed my forehead.

I don't care about this game anymore, what is importent now it that Mike proof that I can trust him, amd he cares about me... And he'll be with me, whatever it takes. I think trust i's what is more important in a relationship, and Mike is showing me that I can trust him, even if he is an idiot sometimes.

I took a shower, and now I'm lying on the couch and relax is the least thing in my mind. Watch "Made of honor" eating pistachio ice cream is decadence for anyone's saturday night.

Then someone forced the knob, I felt my heart beating faster, what if it's Yamin's friends? "Coonie? Do you still wake? I though you would be sleeping" Lupo said as he came in

I'm so relieved right now, I admit that I fell safe now "I was going to bed"

"Is everything okay? You look worried" Tell him Connie, Lupo is a cop, he knows what to do.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired"

"Tired?" He smiled "I think I should let you rest"

"No... Stay here, please" I said pulling him by the arm

"What's happen Connie?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to be alone" I did my best to smile

"That's okay, I don't want to be alone too" He says siting besind me "So, what we're watching tonight?"

"Made of honor"

"That's... Great"

Mike is right, Lupo can protect me... But I'm not sure if I can tell him.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Now the story begin hahahaha.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This chapter is in both point of view, cause it's just small ones. Hope you guys like it.

.

.

.

**Mike's POV**

I'm really worried about Connie, even if I wanted I couldn't protect her all day, she needs someone who can be with her, and unfortunately I'm not this person, I can't be with her, I want to, but I can't.

I think Connie is jealous about Emma. Oh no, she can't be, it would be weird. I should tell her who is Emma but I never told it to anyone, I don't like to talk about my life. Connie would be the first person who thinks that Emma is my girlfriend, why does peoples think this? It's so disgusting. I'll tell Connie... Someday.

I miss Emma, she is always traveling, now she is somewhere in Italy doing I-don't-know-what with I-don't-know-who while I'm here taking care of our apartment. My phone rang, and it was Emma again "Can you talk to me now?" Emma asked

"If you promise me you'll never say that I'm cheating on you again"

"Okay, you're so moody. You're just like Mr. Jacobs our old neighbor"

"I'm not like ... Can you say what you want?"

"Oh.. Er.. I.. I think I'll get back sooner that I though"

"It's good. Will you get back before I spend all my money with chinese food?"

"I think I'll. So how are you doing?"

"The same, Connie asked about you... And I couldn't tell her"

"Why? It's so simple"

"No, it's not"

"She is the love of your life, not a spy. Just tell her for God sakes"

"Okay, I'll tell her"

"When?"

"I don't know"

"Oh Mickey..."

"Don't call me Mickey, Mm"

"Oh God, you know how much I hate when you call me Mm"

"So don't call me Mickey again, I'm not a kid anymore"

"So stop to act like one and tell her. Look, I get to go now, on of my bosses wants to talk to me"

"You are fired" I joked

"You miss the apartment"

"I was kidding okay?"

"That's fine. Bye Mickey"

"Go to hell Mm"

Emma is right, I need to tell Connie but I'm not ready yet, is there a long story before I tell her who is Emma. I think there was just a few minutes before Connie call me. I was trying to sleep. "Hello Connie" I said with a sigh

"Did I woke you?" She whispered

"Oh no, I wasn't sleeping" I whispered back "So, why are we whispering?" I said laughing

"We don't want to wake Lupo"

"Oh, and why did you called me? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I... Uh... I just wanted to hear your voice"

I need tell her, I need Connie in my life "I'm Glad you're okay" I could hear a laugh, and then we were in silence for some minutes. I need tell her, no, I can't tell it over the phone, I need give up, right now "Er... Uh... Connie... I..."

"Mike, I need go, Lupo is waking... I love you"

"Er... Uh... Er... Good night Connie"

Oh God, what I did? I just screwed everything, I didn't tell her who is Emma, and now she must think that I don't love her.

She called me just to hear my voice but why? Maybe she feels safer with me, I think she would be better if she was with me. But this doesn't chance the facts, Connie called me, said that she loves me, and I just said "Good night"... And now.. she is with Lupo.

.

.

.

**Connie's POV**

I said I love him and he said "goodnight"? Mike must be with Emma, when Mary broke up, he told me that he have lost Mary but not the game. "I just wanted to hear your voice"? I'm a fool, what made me think that for some miraculous reason Mike Cutter could feel something for someone that isn't himself? Maybe I wanted to believe it would be better for me that Mike could be human for once in a lifetime.

That's okay Connie, you're exaggerating, it was just a "Good night", maybe he only can say "I love you" in special places and times... Or he is playing with my heart... I hate this, I hate Mike Cutter.

Why does everything need to be so difficult? Why can't I have a normal relationship with Mike Cutter? Now lying here in my bed with Lupo, I can see that I need someone who will alwyas be with me when I need, someone who hold me when I'm sad, and I don't think that someone unstable like Mike, is a good choice... But I can consider the fact that Mike is doing his best to protect me... Everything is so confused in my mind.

I fear for my life, and Mike's too, I'm afraid that something happen to us. What if there's nothing we can do? What if this is my destiny? I want to be with Mike in my last minutes. I hope that everything is nothing, but a nightmare, and any time I'll wake in Mike's arms.. I know that it isn't truth, I know I'm not with Mike... And I'll never be.

What if today was the last time I heard Mike's voice? I don't want to be angry about him, I don't want to feel hate, I don't know what will happen with me, I just hope that everything will be okay when it end.

Whatever happened to me, I know that Mike will be there... Oh, who I want to fool? I know Mike doesn't feel nothing for me, maybe he's just worried, his heart - if he has one - belongs to Emma, I know it, I can feel it. If he kissed me, it was just desire, this is the only thing he feels for me, always was, and always will be, nothing but desire. My stupid heart was trying to fool me when made me believe that Mike loves me but the truth is, if Mike loves someone that isn't himself, this person is Emma, and I even know her.

I need to face my destiny, I'll be alone forever, maybe this little moment with Lupo is the closer thing that I'll get of a relation ship, and it even is a true one.

.

.

.

**A/N:** This was sad, and there still the question: Who is Emma? Just a clue: She is someone very important for Mike.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** It will be a long part on Mike's pov, you'll understand why muwhahahahahaha (evil laugh)

.

.

.

**Mike's POV**

She must be scared, must be trying to hide her fear, to Lupo doesn't discover out, or she just told him, it's better for her, Lupo is better for her, not me, I'll hurt her, it's waht I do best. Michael Cutter, the heartbreaker. If something happened to Connie... I'll go to Hell and back to save her, I'll face everything and everyone to be close to her.

But is everything under control - I hope - I'll protect her with my life, if something happen to me, I want Connie to know that all I've done was for her. I'm not afraid of dying for her.

I'm lying on bed trying to play Emma's guitar, I can't sleep... I can't stop think about Connie... God, play guitar is so difficult, how Emma does it? I need to admit, Emma is kinda of a wonder woman, she speak eight different language, is kinda of musician and she's a damn beautiful woman... I can say it about her, do I? Anyway I can't sleep, I'm woried about Connie, and there's nothing I can do about it, and then my phone rang, no matter who is, I'm not going to answer it. Oh God damn it! This is not going to stop, a person so pressing like this, just can be Emma. "Hello little present from hell" I said with a pillow on my face

"Mr. Cutter, do you care about Miss Rubirosa?" it was a familiar male voice, but I couldn't know who was

"Who's talking?"

"It doesn't matter, just aswer my question. Do you care about Miss Rubirosa?"

"If something happen to her, I'll hunt you down and kill you like a dog"

"I'll take it like 'yes'. If you care about her, and you do, you'll make sure that Clark Yamin will be free untill thursday. And know you'll do this, because you don't want Miss Rubirosa to get hurt" So this person hung up, i tried to call back, but the number doesn't exist. Course it doesn't, right?

I need to call Connie, I should call her after what I said... Or I didn't said... Oh screw it, Connie's life is more important than my wrong words... is more importatn than my own life.

I took a deep breath and called Connie "What do you want Michael?" Her voice sound angry and sleepy

"Did I wake you?"

"Kinda of, it's a little difucult to get to sleep" Connie confessed "What you want?"

"Somebody called me... Connie, we need to talk"

"Just wait a minute, I need get out of the bedroom to don't wake Lupo" I waited , I could hear her tired breath, I want it to end, Connie sighed and said: "We can talk now"

"I don't know who called me, but I'm pretty damn sure that it was someone who is making this whole thing happen"

"What he dsaid?"

"he said that if Yamin doesn't get free untill thursday... Connie, I'm afraid that something happento you because of this case"

"I'm afraid too, but I know that whatever happen to me... You'll be there to save me"

"I will not let nothing happen to you... I'd come for you, I'd fight for you... I'd give my life for you, Connie... No matter what gets in my way... I'll always protect you... You're my world Connie, a life without you is a world alone... I'll not lose you"

She was in silence for a while, and then I said: "Lupo knows?"

"No" She said gently "Look, Lupo is calling me... Goodnight Mike"

"I love you" I said a few seconds afeter that she hung up. I'll protect her.

It seems like I'm not going to sleep tonight, so the only thing that I have to do is study the case, maybe I can find out some way to save Connie. She didn't said if she is going to leave the case or not. I hope that isn't too late.

I don't know when I fell to sleep, I just woke with my phone's ring, it was Connie so I don't take much time to answered. She was so scared, she said that Lupo had a call out of the city, seems like some clue, she didn't tell me, she only said that an envelope with pictures was left in her apartment some minutes after Lupo went.

I said I'll protect her with my own life, and is that what I'm going to do.

I went to her place faster than I could, I'm sure that some speeding tickets will come in the mail.

When I arrived, I found a scared and shaking Connie, I just sit beside her and embraced her "It's right" She said crying "Your tatoo, you try to protect everyone with your angel's wings" She forced a smile.

"Only the special ones" I whispered kissing her forehead "When Lupo will get back?"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Ooh... Okay... Er... Uuh... I... I don't thing that is safe stay here. You can stay in my place and I take you back at night"

"Okay" She said and I cleaned up a tear drop on her face.

Connie wore her coat and left, I kept her protected in my arms until we arrived in my car. When I got in the car, Connie took my hand and smiled at me "Thank you Mike" she said framing my face in her hands, Connie kissed me so tenderly that it seemed like she whas protecting me, and maybe she was, because I'm so scared as her.

We broke the kiss and looked at each other for a while, our lips were brushing and I could feel her breath breaking against my own "Maybe I'm a nice guy"

"Maybe you're" She smiled

I smiled back before started to drive. No one said a single word about last night call, nothing about she had said that she loves me, we were in silence, afraid that any sound could screw up everything. In my apartment, I did what I could to make her feel safe and sound.

Connie was in the living room while I was making her some tea, my phone rang and I just answered because it was Emma "I can't talk now, Mm. I'm kind of busy" I said bringing a cup to Connie.

"Seems like I'm going to stay here more that I though. Look, I don't want to find out lost underpants when I arrive, or your jackets thrown around my living room, and don't touch my guitar okay?"

"Yeah mom" I said making her laugh "Look, can you call me latter? I really can't talk now"

"Yeah, fine. But if I hear some complaints from neighbors..."

"I know. Bye Emma" Connie stared me when I hung up "What?"

"Why don't you talk about her?"

"Because isn't time to talk about my life"

"And when will be Michael? When you'll let me in?"

"We shouldn't talk about it now"

"You always run from your problems, right?" She yelled as she got up "I want to go home"

"Isn't safe"

"Well, I don't care. I'm going, with or without you" Connie opened the door and left.

I'm not going to be responsable by her death. With no hesitation, I went after her, she was almost in the elevator "Look, there is time for everything, and now isn't time for your tantrum. Please, listen to me when I tell you to stay in my apartment"

"I'm not going to stay here, Michael!" She yelled

"Look, my neighbors are looking at us" I whispered smiling at my neighbors at their doors.

It was hard, but I could convince Connie to go back to my apartment "I don't want you to get hurt, so stay here and don't ask about Emma"

"I just have one question. Is she with you in these pictures?" Connie asked looking at a picture that we took in our travel to a little french village in the last 4th july

"Yeah" I said smiling, God we were so drunk that day "You must be wondering if there is something between us, and no... She is... My best friend"

"Your word is all that I have, so I'll trust you"

"Thank you"

I don't think this is making us closer, this whole thing is making us apart. Must have something that I can do about it.

We didn't talk, at lunch, Connie barely touch her food. This is making me worried, she seems weak, I told her I was ready to talk about Emma, Connie said she didn't want to listen to me and she just was there to her own security.

Like I said, I took her home. I guided her to her apartment and I was leaving when she took my hand and said: "You told me you'll protect me. So why are you leaving me here alone?" I smiled and kissed her. I can't be angry with her "I think I'm ready to listen asbout Emma"

"Oh, it's a long and said story about my life..."

"Sorry" she said when her phone rang "It's Lupo, I need to answer it. Hello... I'm fine... Oh really? Okay... I love you too, goodnight"

She said she loves him? Oh great "You didn't tell him? Connie, you should told him"

"Don't start Michael. You know I can't tell him"

"Oh, really? Why not?"

"Well, because... Because I..."

"You don't have a good reason. Look Connie, I want to protect you all the time, but I can't do this alone, you need to tell it to someone. If you don't tell him, I'll"

"You don't respect choices, don't you?"

"When they are wrong, I need..."

"Oh thanks for trust me" She said as she went to her bedroom "You can go now"

"I said I would take care of you, but don't worried, I'll not be here anymore when you wake up"

I'm feeling bad for her, it isn't her fault, I just wish things were not so difficult, but it seems like the things are too complicated to make it right. I can't make it work.

Connie didn't left her room, I don't know her apartment, I don't know nothing here but the living room. I asked for italian food and let it in her bedroom door, she didn't eat again, and this worries me.

She lives in a small and nicely furnished apartment, is bigger than my old apartment and more furnished too. I miss my old apartment sometimes. But Emma needed a fixed address and she didn't want to pay for something she would just stay for some months before travel again, then I accepted be her roommate.

I was almost sleeping when my phone rang, I think Emma is in love with me. "Hi Emma" I said sleeping

"Did I wake you?"

"What happened? It's Connie right?"

"Yeah, she's in danger and she doesn't want to tell to Lupo"

"Don't be the hero. Remember I need you"

"I will not leave you alone Mm... You're my family. What you were going to say when called me this morning?"

"Oh, this... I was promoted to editor in chief"

"That's awesome. So are you coming back? Will you have your own office?"

"Gee... You're so hasty. I'll have my own office, and I'll be back in a week"

"We are going to celebrate?"

"Yeah. You, me... Lupo and Connie"

"You're so unfunny"

"Come on, you love me"

"Yeah, I love you Emma. You're my life"

"I love make you admit it"

"Because you hate me"

"You're right. I hate you so much that I let you live in my apartment"

"Our apartment, I pay part of that" Silence, that's all we had, and then, laughs. I need to stop, whant Connie will think? "Okay, Emma waht are you going bring to me? Please, don't bring a stupid t-shirt"

"I'll buy you a book"

"No, the last book you bought was in 'brazilian'"

"Portuguese"

"Whatever, I don't speak that language"

"Oh, come on Mickey. It was a great book"

"I didn't read, I couldn't. You're going to bring me wine and candies"

"Michael Cutter! Are you trying to seduce me?"

"You would love it, don't you?" I laugh

"No, arrogants and jerks psycho guys are not type"

"So why did you date Luke Davis?"

"Oh, please mIckey..."

"I know, I know. Emma, I need take care of Connie, so..."

"Ooh, that's all right"

"Bye Emma"

"And Mike..."

"What?"

"Be carefull, I've lost so many things in my life, I don't want to lose you too"

"You're not going to lose me, I'll be okay"

"Good night... I think"

"It's night over here... buona notte?"

"Yeah. It's midnight. Bye Mike"

Emma isn't the smart person in the world to talk about time zone, even traveling a lot, I think it's funny, she hates because of it, and this is what makes our half relationship last almost thirty years.

Connie stayed in her bedroom all night, for a moment I thought she would escaped while I was distracted, so I went to her room, and there she was, my sleeping beauty, it seems like nothing is happening, her face reflects calm and quiet while the world around her fall apart, I wanted to stay here forever, just watching her sleep, but I can't, she wouldn't like to see me here.

I couldn't sleep, it was like something bad would happen to Connie if I fell to sleep. I'm getting paranoid. I said to Connie that I would leave in the morning, and I did, but I was so worried that I asked to the porter to take care of here until Lupo arrives, I said she was cold and that's why I had spent the night with her. I don't know if he believed me.

.

.

.

**Connie's POV**

It wasn't a good night, I'm said about Mike, I'm going to tell everything to Lupo, even the part about the game. I give up.

I woke when someone touch my back, I though it was Lupo saying he just arrive or Mike saying that he was going. It doesn't matter, I was wrong, there were four men and him, he was smiling "Hello Connie" he said.

"What...?" I couldn't finish, one of the men used a Taser on me, and then everything was black. I fainted.

.

.

.

**A/N:** This was the chap 9. Don't kill me, I have a daughter... No, I don't, but don't kill me, please.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **I know, I know, I'm late, but... Uhh, I was taking care of a sick boyfriend, and then I got sick. But now it's everything okay and the new chap is here.

**Mike's POV**

I wasn't worried about arrive at time; Connie must be in Court right now to argue Yamin's bail. I'm so angry about Yamin, I could kill him. "Thanks God you're here, kid" Jack said seated in my table.

"What are you doing in my office?"

"I'm still the boss around here" he said as he got up "Connie didn't arrive yet, and she doesn't answer the phone. I need someone to go to the court right now, and you're the only one who's in the case"

"Is Connie okay?" I couldn't hide my worry

"I hope so. I ask Van Buren to send someone to Connie's place, but right now, I need you to go to the court and replace Connie"

"I want news about her" I said as I went to the door "And I want it to be good news"

I won't forgive me if something happen to Connie, I should have take care of her, I should have protect her…Relax Michael, she must be fine, probably she must have lost the concept of time, right?... I hope she is fine.

I couldn't drive, I was too nervous, so I just toke a cab. I'm so worried about Connie. God, please, just make sure that she's okay; I couldn't handle the blame of lost her… I couldn't forgive myself. It'll be my entire fault.

When I arrived to the Courthouse, Lupo was there, waiting in the stairs, his face reflected worry. Connie. There was nothing around me anymore, all I could heard was my own heartbeat. "Where's Connie?" I asked waiting for an answer that I know I won't get.

"She isn't with you?" Lupo looked so worried "When I came home this morning she wasn't there anymore, and her bed wasn't made, she never leaves without making the bed"

"I'm sure she is fine" That's good, don't lose your control, it is the worst thing to do in moments like this.

"Cutter" He said pulling me by the arm "I found it in the coffee table" Lupo gave me an envelope with some pictures. Connie's pictures "!I don't know what's going on, but Connie was acting wierd a couple of days"

"They said we had until thursday" I muttered while I was going up stairs

"What?" He said following me

"Look, I know what's going on , but I can't talk about it here, and we don't have time, I need to go to that room and stop that bastard get free"

I could barely breathe far less think of something to say when I get in that gallery, and again, all I could hear was my heartbeat getting faster and strong against my chest, my breath was so heavy that I could hear it, I was so nervous I could feel my heart in my mouth.

Everyone looked at me when I get in, there was so many reporters, I know all them, they are nothing but a flock of vultures. "I hope you know you're almost ten minutes late Mr. Cutter"

"I know, and I'm so sorry Your Honor" I said going to my place.

"I don't think Mr. Cutter is the right person to prosecute this case, since he punched my client at the face" Voinov said with his ridiculous Russian accent and stared at me like someone who could kill me right now.

"I'm sorry, I've lost my mind that day. And I was out of the case, but there was a... An unforeseen and Miss. Rubirosa couldn't came, I'm the only one who can prosecute this case at the moment, Your Honor" I saw Yamin sigh and his face turned into worry.

"Fine, but I'm disappointed in you Mr. Cutter" Judge White said looking nothing happy "How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor" Course he is not guilty, right?

"Your honor, the victim Amanda Montgomery scratched, and the coroner's report points to Mr. Yamin's DNA" I said looking at Yamin, he was fine when I came, but when I talked about Connie, he began to look worried.

"I liked to remind you, that it was a pre-report, and it was a partial sample, you can't be sure that it was my client, and..."

"Shut up!" Yamin yelled pounding the table "Can't you see? They are with her while you're losing your time here... Now they're going kill me... They're with her... And they will kill me cause told you... Cutter you need save her... Don't let they hurt Connie... Don't let they kill me..."

"Order on the court!" Judge White said "Take Mr. Yamin away from here. He is going to be under arrest until the end of trial. Gentlemen, we'll see each other in two days. Court adjourned" He lifted his gavel and banged it

"How can you still in this case? You're a lucky bastard, Cutter" Voinov said putting his papers in his suitcase

"What was your client talking about?"

"I guess you didn't check his medical record, do you know why my client was arrested? Do you know what he did to his DNA to be in police's data bank? He spanked three classmates in his first year in college, because 'voices' told him to do it. My client is schizophrenic, Mr. Cutter. And that's an order signed by the judge so that you move my client to psychiatric ward. Have a good day"

Oh God damn it! This case is getting worse, I need to explain why I knew what was happened to Connie and didn't tell it to anyone, and also has these goddamn reporters. "Ok Cutter, you're going to tell me what the hell is going on here" Lupo said as I left the room bypassing multiple microphones.

"I can tell you. Not here" I said walking toward the elevator.

All I could hear was my own name in so many different voices "Nothing to say" I said while the doors closed, I saw Lupo rolling his eyes, anyone with a sane mind knows that these words should not be said in front of cameras. But what's the fun in knowing what nobody else knows?

I convinced Lupo that it would be better to talk about Connie just when we were with Bernard, Jack and Anita. It will be hard.

.

.

.

**Connie's POV**

I woke up in a completely different place, I was secured to a cold metal chair, it was dark and there's no windows, there's only a door. I think it's a metal door. I don't know, it's red and old, and a little rusty. But... uuh... My head... It hurts so much, I really hate headache.

Okay, the four men are here, and him. He is smiling. I hate this bastard. "Glad you're wake Connie" He said as he walked toward me "It would be a shame if something happen to you. Don't worry, if you get hurt... I kill'em all"

"What do you want?"

"Isn't obvious? Annoy Michael Cutter" He laughed like it was a joke "Relax, I'll not hurt you... But if your pretty boy Cutter doesn't comply with the time that we'll determine... Well, it was a pleasure to meet you"

"You're disgusting" I spit in his face

"Oh Connie," he said wiping his face "You've called me worse things" He laughed again and said, "Make sure that Miss Rubirosa feels at home"

He laughed and left the room, the four men released me from the chair and threw me on a mattress that was on the other side of the room. So, this is the end? It's where all my story ends? Oh God, I'm so scared.

.

.

.

**AN: **So it was the chap 10, hope you guys liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **I know, I take a loooong time to post, but it's all because I'm busy and I'm having a big computer problem. And I never knew that live alone would be so hard. I want my mommy. Ok, anyway, I don't know when I'll be posting again because I have my job, school and a big project in my hands. So sorry.

**Mike's POV**

Luckily Lupo was with his car and he was able to drive. But just for now. Okay, I need to find out one way to say what is happen. I need to think... Oh God, I need a shot of scotch. No, a whole bottle is better.

Lupo seems angry, well if my girlfriend disappear and the only person who knows something about it is a bastard who I hate, I would be angry too. We almost fought because of the radio station and his IPod. Really, I need to think and these stupid songs are not helping. He can be more annoying than Emma and Jenny together. If he only knew, but I can't tell him, not here, not this way.

Just breath Michael, everything is going to be okay, Jack probably will want to kill you, Lupo will try to kill you, but you're doing it for Connie. Emma and Jenny will be worried, but when they doesn't are, right?

I've called Bernard and told him to go to the DA's office with Anita and wait for me in Jack's office, he was confused, but I told him I'd explain everything when I come.

I read Yamin's file, he could become a great lawyer, but the schizophrenia ruined his life. I think he can help me.

Okay, it's now, everybody is staring at me. Lupo asked me twice where's Connie. I can barely hear my own thoughts, what am I gonna to say? "Fine" I let a sigh escape "Saturday when I hit Yamin... Oh Dear God!... I did it because he threatened Connie ..." I took a time, I need words, I don't know what to say, I don't want anyone horrified. That will be difficult. "... On that day, Connie called me shortly after you left my apartment, she said that someone had called her and that this person said Connie should go talk to Yamin ..."

"Hey! Hold on, wait a minute, why did my girlfriend call you?"

"Because I told her to do it. We went to Rikers, but Yamin said nothing that we could use against him... The same night, someone called me and said that Yamin should be free until Thursday... Or... Or... Connie could get hurt, I told her to say it to you, but Connie is so stubborn..." I took another break, I needed to fight my tears, hide my feelings "...These photos arrived at her apartment yesterday, I begged her to call you, but she said she would not say it over the phone, so I said she would have until this afternoon to tell you, but I ... I didn't know they would took her before the deadline"

"Oh dear..." Jack said, falling back in his chair "Kid you shoulda told it before"

"And do you think I don't know?You have no idea how guilty I'm feeling right now"

"Yamin, you... You said he didn't say nothing about the case, right?" Lupo was crying, he didn't even try to hide the tears rolling down his face

"Yah, but I don't think it can help us"

"What he said in court today... He said they are with her, and they will kill him cause he told us... And you should save her, maybe... I think... No, I'm sure he isn't the killer"

"What's the point, detective?" Van Buren asked confused

"The point is, lieutenant... That maybe there's another person committing these murders, and whoever he is this person is with Connie"

"So we arrested the wrong person? But Yamin's DNA was in the crime scene"

"There's a million ways to incriminate another person, Bernard. But I don't think Yamin is completely innocent"

"Why do you think it, Cutter?"

"Because he knew exactly what was going on and why Connie"

"So we will treat this case like any other, is Connie, I know, but we can not let our feelings blind us now. Lupo and Bernard go to her apartment, talk to the neighbors ... Do the usual ... And counselor if you don't mind, I wish you could talk to Yamin "

"That's what I had in mind"

"So ... we can't waste our time, we have little time to prevent something from happening"

I don't think Yamin is a problem, the real problem is his lawyer. Yamin seems to be able to help us, but his lawyer doesn't let him. If I suspect someone to be the real killer, that person would be Victor Voionov.

In the psychiatric ward, I could see how Yamin was calmer, more lucid, I can tell. Just like when he was arrested, looking well, he even seems harmless "Hello Mr. Cutter" He said smiling politely.

"You know you didn't need to accept this conversation, right?"

"It's better if we do this way. Voinov is a good lawyer, but he works to him"

"Him? Who is him?"

"I... I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Look he is a man of many friends, and he is very influential inside here and out there, so be careful"

"I can take care of myself. Now, about Connie..."

"I was right? They are with her?"

"Yes, look... You're the only one who can help me"

"I can't tell you what I know, I'd love do it, but I need to think about my own life... my family... It doesn't looks like, but I have a lot to lose. So I'm sorry, but you need to discorver it by yourself. The notes, Simon and the last victim"

"What?" This boy is confusing me

"Simon Phillips isn't the killer, he always was a victim, he is part of the puzzle. The notes, they are anagram, it was in the correct order, he thought you'd take a long time to find out what it is. I hoped you didn't. Now, think"

Anagram? Oh come on Michael, you always was good with puzzles. Ok, the first victim was found with the letter "C", the second was "O"... Oh no! No, no, no, no, this can't be truth, not her... If Phillips was a victim, "S" is the missing letter... All the notes, all the victims... Her name. "You already know" Yamin said while I thought

"It was always about her, doesn't it?"

"No, it was always about you. He said you took her from him, and if he can't have her, no one else can"

"Who would be capable to hurt Connie? I don't know who he is, but if he says that love her, he wouldn't hurt her"

"There's only on thing he loves more than Connie. Power. You took it from him too"

"Oh come on Yamin, you don't want Connie to get hurt, I know it, so help me to help her"

"I can't tell you his name, but he loved her, and he knows about your feelings for her and he hates you for humiliate him. Just think, Mike. Who's him?"

Oh Dear... It can't be him, he couldn't. God! I need to be sure "Yamin, are you sure it's him? You know he couldn't"

"Like I said, he is a friendly man. I don't know how, but he is"

"I hope you're wrong" I said going to the door

"Cutter!" He said making me turn to him "Love makes people do foolish things. Remember it and don't do nothing stupid"

Oh great, a schizophrenic guy who was arrested for murder is telling me what to do. This is much worse than it looks.

.

.

.

**Connie's POV**

I'm going to die. No, think positive... It's positive, I'm going to die. I hope Mike is doing something. I don't think so, Lupo is doing something, Mike probably is with Emma.

First I thought she could be his sister, but Mike has only one sister, Jenny who lives in Boston and is a great person, then Emma could be his daughter, but she is too old for it... So, the only thing she could be is his lover.

I don't think this is a good thing to be thinking in my time of dying. I need to remind the good things. The good times, when I was happy... Mike's eyes looking at me in the office, when our lips touched, his hands holding mine, his warm hug... The blueness of his eyes. I want him to save me, I want him to be my hero.

It's naive to think that somehow Mike would turn into a superhero and break that wall to save me. But what he said two nights ago, he said he would save me, would fight for me. If I only could talk to him one last time, I would forgive all his dumb things, all the times his words hurted me... If I only could kiss him once again... But life isn't like a fairytale, there's no Prince Charming, there only dragons and Evil Queens.

I was scared, I lay down on the mattress, and press my knees against my chest, for a moment I felt Mike hugging me and amid sobs and cries, I fell to sleep.

.

.

.

Don't forget to review


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **It's a double post because I'm using all the free time that I have.

**Mike's POV**

I don't want Yamin to be right, but if he is, I'll have a lot of problems, I'll have someone's head on a platter, and I already know to who belongs this head.

I'm sure that I'm almost three hours away from my destination. All this thoughts never rest, I can't stop think about what can happen to Connie, she is a strong woman, but I can not stop to see her as a damsel in distress… My damsel, I'm her hero, and if she is in danger it's my duty to save her, I'm the one to blame.

Considering the fact that Yamin is right, considering that Connie is just a piece of this psychopath's game… Considering everything that is happen, it's my entire fault. I did it, at the fist time I saw Connie, I knew I was in love, I couldn't sleep, couldn't talk to her… For weeks, all I could think about was her. Emma became my confident, like a stupid boy who confined everything to his diary, I told everything to Jane and Emma, and they understood me, and they said I should tell Connie, but I didn't listen them, I hind my feelings for my won pride, I hind everything behind a professional mask, and now, I'm losing the love of my life, because I couldn't let her go. Jack told me about it, he told me about what happened with Claire Kincaid , told me that she wanted to leave, and he convinced her to stay, and then, she died. Now, the same is happening to me, Connie wanted to leave, I convinced her, and now she is in danger. And it's my fault, I knew I was in love, I knew I would never have courage enough to tell her, and yet, I continued torturing myself, forcing me to work with Connie and being just her coworker.

My phone began to ringing, ignoring my personal rule of doesn't talk on the phone while I'm driving, I answered it. But just because it was Lupo, he most has notices about Connie. "Cutter here"

"Cutter, we know how he took Connie. Who ever took her, got in using the fire stairs and got away by the same way. So what did you get with Yamin?"

"Not too much"

"So, where are you? I already should be here"

"I'm on my way to Attica"

"Why?"

"Cause I think I know who this bastard is"

**Connie's POV**

I don't have a time notion, there's no way to know, there's no windows here. I'm beginning to reconsider Mike as a superhero prepared to save me. He would never be so shellfish to abandoned me; I know that if he was home at the time they kidnapped me, he wouldn't let, he would save me, he would fought for me.

My feelings about Mike are bipolar feelings, at the same time I want to kill him, I know I couldn't, because I'd give him my life without thinking twice, I couldn't live without him, because I love him, and I hate him for being so… Mike. And I hate myself, because the same things that make me hate him, is all the same things that make me love him. It's all so complicated and confused. "Hello Connie" he said getting in the room with a box of Chinese food "It's lunch time, just eat. I didn't have a breakfast, I don't want you to get sick" While he spook, the four men got in carrying a metal table, a camera and a laptop.

"I'm not going to eat anything that came from you. I hate you, you disgust me"

"Just tell me why Connie, why Cutter? Why everything was different with him if we're just like each other? We ant the same things. Victory. Everything I did, I did it for love, but you reject it, and why? All because of someone who is more manipulator than me, a guy who thinks you're nothing but a puppet in his puppet show. I loved you, Connie. And all Mike Cutter wants is using you"

"Shut up, you don't know anything about love; you never loved anyone beyond you. And about Mike… You're nothing like him; Mike didn't need to murder no one to proof he is a good lawyer… Mike knows what feelings are… He is honest, sweet, gentle… He is brave, and not a coward like you, he would never do what you're doing, Mike made some mistakes? Yes, he did, but everyone makes mistakes, Mike is human… And the most important thing about mike is: he kicked your ass once, and he's going to do it again"

I saw him take a deep breath, and then he sighed "We're done, boss" one man said just behind him

"Great. Did he arrive?" He had a lost look and his voice was low

"Not yet. He'll be there about 9pm"

"Call me when he arrives. You know? It's a shame, Con. We could avoid it if you only had open up your heart to let me in"

"Maybe the naïve Connie would do it, but she doesn't exist anymore"

"Yeah, you're not my sweet Connie anymore"

"I've never been yours"

"Just eat, ok?" He said as he turned away "Take care of her" He sighed and left.

.

.

.

So guys it's all I have at the time. Don't forget to review and let me know who do you think "Mr. Mysterious Guy" is


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **I finally found out time to post lol

**Mike's POV**

It's three in the afternoon, I just arrived at Attica, and there are no notices about Connie yet, no calls from Jack, Lupo or the office. They must know what I have in mind, must know that I'm sure who the killer is, and that I'm hoping to be wrong about it.

I left all my stuff at the entrance; I was searched, and picked up my visitor badge. With all this security, I'm sure I must be wrong "Good afternoon, Mr. Cutter. How can I be useful?" The director told me with a firm handshake.

"I'd like to talk to Marcus Woll" Oh God, please tell he is here.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll ask for someone to take to a visit room"

I nodded; it's as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. He's here, this means Yamin was wrong, or was tricking me… Or maybe he was right, I don't know; I need to talk to Woll. I waited some minutes and then I was taken to a visit room. I took a deep breathe and waited the door to be open "What kind of unfunny joke is that?" I laughed nervously "Where's Marcus Woll?"

"He's Marcus Woll" The officer said smiling confusing

I roared and threw him against the door, holding him by his neck, my fist was dangerously close to his face "He isn't Marcus Woll, I know it, and you know it too. So, I'm only gonna to ask you on more time. Where's Marcus Woll?"

"I... I don't... I don't know. I'm a rookie, I didn't meet Mr. Woll" Oh my God, what happened to me? He is so scared "I... I can't breath"

"I... I'm sorry" I said releasing him "I'm working in an investigation, and... I really hoped that I could find Marcus Woll over here" I watched him recover his breath, his hands resting on his knee, his head slightly raised to keep eye contact. I could have killed this poor fellow choked, all because of Connie. "Tell your boss that I'll be back, and when it happens... He'll not like it"

I took more time that I thought I would I do to come back. I didn't talk to no one the whole way back. Yamin is right, Woll did it. I should've dropped the case and supported Connie. No, I should've asked for transfer when I knew I was in love. We wouldn't have problems with Grogan; Woll wouldn't know about my feelings. All this wouldn't be happening if I had given up the love of my life.

"You're finally here, kid" Jack said when I get in his office

"What exactly you were at Attica?" Lupo asked

"Finding answers. Yamin said the real killer did it to affect **ME**; it was never about Connie… It was always about me. The notes forms Connie's name, Simon Phillips was a victim, not a murderer" I said suppressing my anger.

"And why did you went to Attica?" it was Bernard who asked, but I know everybody was asking the same thing

"Marcus Woll is the killer… He escaped"

"Woll escaped?" Lupo shouted worried "How someone escapes from a maximum security prison?"

"I don't know, when I went to talk to him, it was someone else there, not him"

We were all silent, it was not a shock, but we couldn't not be surprised, I ... We need to be careful with Woll, I faced him in court once, and lost because of his dirty game, I had to play dirty to put him in jail, I know what he is capable of doing, I just don't know if he is capable to hurt Connie.

I do not know if Jack's computer was on or not, I just know that we have all been pulled out of our thoughts when we heard someone clear their throat. Jack turned the computer monitor to where we were; there he was, with that smile. I want to punch him in the face so bad. "Hello there, dear friends" He said smiling "Well, I think you know everything... Or almost it. Any way, you should know you have more time than the others had, why? Because I like you pretty boy Cutter. Now we're able to negotiations. I'd like to remember you that I can hear you, I can see you. But you will never know where I am"

"First, I want to know how Connie is. I want to see her"

"Don't you trust me, Mike?"

"Our previous meetings have taught me to don't trust"

"Handsome and smart. Now I know why Connie chose you pretty boy" Woll smiled, and didn't take too much to Connie to show up. She was scared, I could see it in her eyes, and I could see that she had cried too. Just the thought of Connie to be crying cuts out my heart

"Connie" Lupo said while I kept petrified

"Cyrus", Connie's voice sounds like pleads for help, I can't see her suffering; it's too much for me to handle.

"I'll save you, my love. I'll take you away from there" He'll save her; he'll take her from there, while I'll only stand here and watch everything, and blame myself for letting this happen.

"So, what's the deal Cutter?" Woll knows Connie is my weakness, he knows I'm not that strong without her, he is playing with me, just like he did before.

"It's simple: you let her go, surrenders yourself and I try to convince a judge to don't give you a death sentence" Doesn't matter how much I try to look secure and confident, Woll knows I could kill him with my own hands. And I'm one hundred percent sure that if he touches on Connie, I'll kill him.

"That's not how the things work pretty boy. Ne vos diligunt illa" Woll laughed, he knows I speak Latin, knows what is going on between Connie and Lupo, and know that even I do not mind going to hell to save her "So, this is all. Say goodbye to you boyfriend, Connie"

"Woll!" I said before he turns off the camera "Illa me amat. Satis est pro vobis?" I know he got angry, I would too. After Woll gone, everybody stared at me "What?" I dais as if I didn't know why they where looking at me like that. "You never saw two guys talking in Latin?" I laughed trying to look as natural as I could.

"What were you talking?" Lupo said "It was about Connie?"

"Oh no! No, it was just two old enemies arguing in Latin"

"O, course it was. Cause I was thinking if you had a good reason to spend the whole night at Connie's apartment"

"I told you, I was taking care of her"

"And why her neighbor said that heard Connie arguing with a 'well dressed and elegant man' last night?"

"Are you treating me as a suspect, detective?"

"They are just questions, and I'd like you to answer it"

"I can't believe you're trying to interrogate me. Why I would have reasons to get ally with Woll and kidnap Connie?"

"I don't know, maybe because she rejected both of you?"

"I would never ally with Woll. At least if it was to hurt Connie"

"Yeah, but you aren't good enough for her, and you know it"

"Yes, I know, and that's why I turned away and let her to be happy with you. Now, if you let to, I want to go home, because I'm tired"

That was completely unnecessary, but accurate. I really said that to Lupo? I mean, last Christmas I admitted to him that I love Connie, I was drunk, Jane said she would not come for Christmas, Emma said she only would come to the New Year, and my mother… She kind of doesn't join us at the holydays since I started to live with Emma. Well, any way, it was Christmas, I was drunk, and Lupo and I met at my local bar, if when I'm sober I'm a mysterious guy, when I'm drunk I'm an open book. I told him everything, my almost perfect childhood, my parents' divorce, my mother's second marriage, Jane… I told him about Emma. And at the night's end, Jane and Emma came to bring me home, seems like there was a Christmas surprise party for me, but I don't know what really happened, I was too drunk to remember. Summarizing, I got drunk at Christmas, told the whole story about my life to a guy who I think I hate, lost my party with Emma, Jane, her husband and my nephew. The little Tommy will never want to came spend the Christmas with his uncle Mike anymore.

.

.

.

So guys it was the new chapter. Someone knew that the "mysterious guy" was Woll? Now we just need to know who's Emma hahahahaha


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I know I took too much time, but see; I just finished my Project hahahaha.

**Connie's POV**

I don't know how they invaded Jack's computer, but they did, and I don't know either how I could see them or listen them, maybe there are some hidden cameras, cause there was two angles.

Mike was more concerned than Lupo, but he was like frozen, completely in shock, he was like that for a while, but then I could saw him hit back Marcus' words. I knew Mike speaks Russian, but Latin, that's new to me. What else he's hiding from me? Perhaps Tommy is his son, but lives with Jane because Mike is too unstable to live with a child, so Mike Cutter as a single dad isn't a good idea, but considering the fact that Emma is his girlfriend… No, I'm not going to think about it.

"Good morning sunshine" Woll said getting in the room with a breakfast tray "Your kidnap isn't in the news yet, but no worries, they are trying to find you… Oh, and your Pretty boy Cutter seems to be busy with others things… I mean, another girl, what's her name? … Oh, yeah, Emma, that's her name. Do you want to hear their conversation? Oh course you want to"

"Marcus please…"

His smile told me he would make me listen to Mike and Emma talking. _**"Hello luv" **_Oh, so this is how her voice sounds like? I thought it would sound annoying, but it sounds like a beautiful melody singing by angels.

"_**Hey honey" **_ _**Mike's voice sounds sad and low**_

"_**You sound sad. Are you ok?" **_

"_**I just miss you" He laughed, but**_ _**it didn't sound like his normal laugh, it was a sad laugh**_

"Woll please, I don't want to hear it" I said while I heard Mike and Emma laughing

"Just wait a minute it's going get better"

"_**If it matters I'll be back in two weeks" **_

"_**And what did you buy for me?" Mike sound happier now**_

"_**Your wine and your candies"**_

"_**Red or white?"**_

"_**Pink is your color right? I'm kidding, it's red. And I bought a new game for you"**_

"_**You know how to treat a man"**_

"_**You're my man, Mickey" they laughed and I get mad, Mike has a relationship with Emma there's no doubts "I spoke with your sister, and Tommy wants to visit us, but only when his aunt Emma come back, because uncle Mike scares him"**_

"_**Well, he's honest enough to say that hates me"**_

"_**Oh, don't say it Mickey… I love you"**_

"Stop" I yelled in tears, I couldn't hear that anymore, I know what Mike feels for Emma and there is nothing I can say that will change it "Please, Marcus, just stop"

"I love you, and I would never do something like this to you… Cutter has other woman in his life, I'm lonely, and you're lonely… We complete each other, deal with it Connie, and let me love you"

I just kept crying, Marcus said something about the breakfast , but I couldn't hear, I don't know if Marcus Woll is doing it because he really loves me, or to revenge on Mike.

.

.

.

**Mike's POV**

I don't know how sleep feels like; I'm too worried to fell to sleep. I spend the whole night trying to figure out something to know how Marcus Woll could escape from a maximum security prison. How I'll save Connie? How I would tell her what I feel when I barely can say something about me?

There was a directors change on Attica some time ago, the new director was a lawyer at Marcus' office and lost his job after Marcus was arrested, and then he moved to somewhere in Virginia and came back about a year ago, three months after it, a prison break, four prisoners escaped and one died. Timothy Ammer, Oliver Taller, Jack Taplow e Ted Ambry escaped, Robert Lanxon is died, I don't think so, his body was never found, what is the probabilities of Sam Bryant to be helping them? The revolt was in Woll's lodge, the prisoner whom is dead was his cellmate, and the others four were from the same lodge. I don't believe in coincidences Samuel Arthur Bryant is helping Marcus Woll, and I need to prove it to save the love of my life, and I'll do it, even if it's the last thing I do.

I should be writing my speech for tomorrow, but how to constrain when save Connie is all I can think about?

It is a little after midday, I told Jack and the others my theory about Bryant, and he said we can't prove anything yet, but it's a good theory. Everybody is looking for evidences of Woll and his friends, while I'm setting alone in my office thinking about Connie. It isn't fair, Connie is in somewhere could and dark, while I'm trying to constrain in my speech. My phone rang, it was my mother, and she never calls me, no when Emma is thriving. "Are you ok, mom?" I asked worried

"I talked to Jane. Son, you know I've always supported you, but what you're doing is insane, we don't want you to get hurt, so don't do nothing stupid" My mother is a great person, not good cook, and a bad advisor, but she's my mom and I love her, what can I do?

"I promise you mommy"

"You really care about this girl Connie, don't you?"

"I love her, but I'll never be more than just a friend for her"

"Are you sure? Michael you always was what the girls wants, your father used to say it would be a problem. I never thought the problem would come when you get old"

"Yeah, this is me, an almost forty years old lawyer suffering for loving his assistant" My mother laughed, it was when I noticed that Lupo was stand at my door, how long he's being there? How much of my conversation he listen to? It doesn't matter now "Mom, I need to go now"

"Ok busy boy. Just think about what you are doing"

"I know, I know, don't do anything stupid. Say Larry I send hi"

"So, Larry is your stepfather, right?" Lupo said getting in my office

"He is the father I never had" I smiled, I hate to talk about my life

"And how is Emma?"

"She's in somewhere in Italy, said she's coming back in two weeks. But you aren't here to talk about it"

"I want to apologize for what I said last night"

"That's okay, you were worried about Connie"

"But I don't give me reasons to treat you like that… I care about her, and I hate the fact that she is trouble"

"Look, I understand you. I love her, but I know you're the best for her"

"But we both know she doesn't love me" He said he knows that Connie loves me? Oh, this is so impossible "Look, Cutter… I know you hate me, and I have to admit that if it wasn't Connie, I already had punch you in the face, but we need to forget this and get focus on Connie"

"I'm glad we're being adults here"

"So, your theory about Bryant… What do you have?"

"Nothing yet"

"Do you need help?"

"It would be useful"

Lupo smiled and sit down next to me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mike's POV**

I don't know how much time we spend at my office reading about Bryant, I just know that we were put out of our thoughts when Bernard get in the room "What the hell are you guys doing?" He asked looking at us

"We have a theory about Bryant" said Lupo

"Some evidence?"

"No! We don't have anything but a goddamn theory that Bryant is guilt" I yelled angry

"Ok. Jack said you should be writing your speech"

"Tell Jack that if he wants a speech, he should write one"

"Ok, while you two keep playing, we'll try to save Connie for real"

"Get out Bernard" Lupo and I yelled at the same moment.

I know Bernard is right, but something inside of me is telling me that I need to prove that Bryant is guilt, it's the same part that says I should've protected her .

At some part of the day, Lupo said that Jack told him to be my body-guard; I know, it's just a matter of principles, and Jack doesn't want that two of his prosecutors to be kidnaped at least one week, but Jack should've told me, I'1m not a kid anymore, I could handle this, of course, I'd not like it at first, probably would swear and scream, but I accept it.

After some hours of work, Lupo decide to drive me home, ok, he just escorted my car to my building, but Connie would be proud of us, she is always saying we should stop being so childish and learn to interact as grownups.

I agreed that Lupo should get at my apartment, I could let him sleep in the guest room, but it's a mess and I don't feel like I want to clean it for Lupo, he can sleep on the couch, and as he is taking care of my security, I think he'd shouldn't sleep.

Lupo was in the living room reviewing the files, we still believe that Bryant is involved, and we still believe that we can save Connie this way. Maybe Bernard is right and it is childish, but we can't let anything behind. "Did you get anything?" I said

"Nothing. Look, I know a guy who can help us"

"Who is?"

"Greg Cooperman. The guy is sadist and completely crazy…"

"Do you trust him?"

"He saved my life"

"I'll only ask you one more time, do you trust him?"

"Yes. Do you trust me?"

"Even a little, but Connie does and we have no choice" I think he didn't like what I said; well I don't care about what he thinks. "I'm going to order Chinese, do you want?"

"I don't like Chinese"

"Hold on, wait a second. You don't like Chinese and are dating with Connie? How do you hope it to work?"

"Don't you have a speech to write?"

"I already have a plan for tomorrow"

"And your plan includes that you don't have a speech?"

"No, my plan includes you don't knowing what it is" I smiled and Lupo didn't like my answer, ok, again, I don't care.

Lupo probably I won't like my plan, but I really don't care about it, my plan is save Connie, and if he wants to help, he'll not stand in my way.

He said his friend lives somewhere in Virginia and can do a better job than me, but I think he only said it for to write my speech… Well, it didn't work. I said I would stay in my room all night and don't want to be bothered.

I can't stop to think how Connie is right now. She's sleeping? It should be me in her place, Connie doesn't deserve something like this, she doesn't deserve to be treated like that, I should save her and sure her that it will never happen again.

I think I didn't sleep, and if I did, it wasn't for much time. I asked Mansfield to substituted me until I got in court, my plan is already in progress and Lupo even know it, he thinks I'll say something, choose and keeping the jurors who will favor me, thinks I'll do what I usually do. Poor detective, he doesn't know what it going on.

I made sure that I would get at least about five minutes late, I need a grand entrance, and I guess arriving late is the best way of doing this.

Again Lupo escorted my car, following me from afar, but still there, right behind me, obeying orders from Jack. When I arrived there was a lot of reporters on the stairs, in hallways and perhaps five inside the room. This will be the best entry I've ever done. "I'm getting used with your delays, Mr. Cutter" Judge White said settling into his chair

"Well, that's why I said to Mr. Mansfield replace me"

"I think Mr. Cutter that you are losing your credibility with your delays"

"And I think you should shut your mouth Voinov", I smiled and saw that Yamin tried to suppress a laugh "Well; anyway, I'm here to say that I'm leaving the case" I could hear several murmurs in the room, and Mansfield did not seem happy about it.  
"And what was your reason for that?" Judge White did not seem a bit surprised.  
"Conflict of interests. And I would like to withdraw the charges against the defendant"  
"Based on that Cutter?"  
"You do not look happy about it Voinov ... Oh and I know why. You know he is innocent and wasn't Yamin who killed Amanda Montgomery. And the reason for which I am withdrawing from the case is because Connie was kidnapped but you already know that do not you? After all you know Marcus Woll is behind all this, and you also know that we will do everything to save her ... Oh and tell your friend that he does not know who he is messing up with"  
"You're crazy Cutter" Voinov yelled as I left

Lupo rolled her eyes and followed me out, escorting me through the reporters; he said nothing even in the elevator. Now is the final part of my plan. I faced the reporters and waited for them to come in my direction "Are you going to talk to them?" Lupo asked

"It will be quick" I said while a reporter asked me why I left the case and several other reporters repeated the same question "The reason why I'm out of this case is really simple… Some years ago I meet Miss. Rubirosa, and I broke my personal rule when I fell for her, but I didn't care about it, I thought it would go away. Love was just a stupid feeling, and there was nothing I could do about it, just wait it to go away. And now, she is somewhere in danger because of something I did, because of someone who I messed up with, and is my duty to save her. And to finish, I'd like to say that… Connie, wherever you are, I promise I'll find you, I'm not a prince charming, or a knight in shining armor, and I'm not good enough for you, but it will not stop from saving you, no matter what I'll find you… Just remember it, I'll save you and keep you safe and sound forever, whatever it takes. That's all"

I closed my eyes for a while and took a deep breath and stared to walk through my car. Sure I let some people angry, and now I'll need police protection. Jack is going to kill me when he knows, but I think he already knows.

Lupo is angry, I can see it. Glad I will not have to stay in the same car as him, this guy will want to kill me, and I do not care what I have to lose? Okay I have Emma and my family, but Connie is all that matters to me now.  
All stare at me when I walked in the office. What's new? Everyone knew what I feel for Connie. Jack was in my room and threw my baseball on me when I entered the room, "Are you crazy?" I screamed deflecting the ball.  
"You tell me. After all, it was you who said it on national television. You have any idea how many people could you get angry about it?"  
"Besides Lupo?" I laughed and Jack stared at me angrily "Well, whatever, because I gave my message to Woll"  
"He hated you. Didn't you think about Connie or what might happen to her now?"  
In fact I did not get to think so, but Jack does not need to know. "Jack, it's all under control," I said with a fake air reassuring.  
"So tell me what you gonna do now 'Mr. I have everything under control'"  
"I'll use the fact that I am no longer the case and concentrate on Bryant. Jack, do you remember when you told me about Kincaid? Remember what you did for her? This is my chance to do the same for Connie"

"Now I have a good reason to leave Lupo as your babysitter!"  
"I do not need a babysitter! I can take care of me"  
"Well, from what I know, in recent times, Connie was your babysitter"  
"No! Connie is not my babysitter, she is not my assistant, and I'm not her boss. We are partners, we work as a team, and we understand each other, she knows me just like I know her. Yes if she was here, this wouldn't be happening, but this is just happening because that Connie isn't here, because I didn't left the case when I knew that Connie and Woll were more than coworkers, perhaps I wanted to fight for her. If this is happing is because of me, so let me do my part and fix some mistakes I've made. Didn't you want to be there for Claire? This is my chance, you weren't there, but I'm here and I can save her"

"You're too many romances, kid" I could see Jack smile.

"Maybe I can become her knight in shining armor"

"Just… Be careful, ok?"

"Ok, I can take care of me"

"And you" Jack turned to Lupo "Don't let this stupid kid do something like this again"

"I'll keep my eyes on him" Lupo smiled and I rolled my eyes

I do not know what else to do, I've read everything I could about Bryant, and Jack will not let me leave the office even with Lupo behind me. Lupo said nothing about what I said today, well, I would never have the patience.  
It was a little after lunch time, we were waiting for a call from a friend of Lupo. I hate to stand idly by while Connie suffers. My cell phone rang and I answered immediately, "Hello" I said almost breathless and feeling my heart beat faster  
"Hello Pretty Boy" Woll laughed. Why is he always laughing?  
"Hi, Woll" I said to kindle Lupo and putting my phone on speaker  
"I saw your message, very heroic of you, but you know what will happen with Connie after that?"  
"You would not hurt her," I said firmly, but deep down I was afraid  
"Oh no?" He laughed again, "And what guarantees you that?"  
"Because you want her to love you and know that hurting her is not a way to achieve this"  
"Well, then let's put long way, you have until tonight to give me 2 million dollars, otherwise we'll find out if I am or not capable of hurting Connie" He hung up and stared at me Lupo  
"Do you know someone who has this money?"  
"Perhaps. Why?"

"Because this is not how we're going to save her"

"Okay," I said getting up  
"Where are you going?"  
"Walk" and I said Lupo followed me "I will not leave the building, so you don't need to follow me. God, sometimes it seems that you do not have a life" I yelled as he left  
Oh yes, I know who has the money, the whole economy is Emma, she comes to guarding know it is, but I'm sure she would give this money to me.

.

.

.

**Connie's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I do not know what is happening, Woll said that the media already know my kidnapping and that if I saw what Mike said, I cry. I wonder what he meant by that.

.

.

.

**AN: **So, we're closer to the end, just three chapters left. Oh God, what's going to happen to Connie and Mike?


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **It'll be sad in the end. I recommend listening to "This ain't goodbye – Train" as you read this chapter

**Mike's POV**

I talked to Emma; she understood my point, my plan and said she wants her money back. Well, that's my girl.

Lupo told Jack about Woll's call, and Jack said that I'll not give the money for Woll, I agreed, but I don't think they believed me. That's okay, I wouldn't trust me too.

Well, it's everything ready, I'm going to meet with a Emma's friend, he will give me the money, then I go to the bridge in the Central Park, give Woll the briefcase with the money and a GPS, and then I save Connie, tell Lupo what's happened, and I go back to my normal life with Connie. I know, this is not going to happen this way, so that's why I'm carrying Lupo's gun with me.

I sat beside Lupo and gave him a cup of whiskey "You look too call for someone who knows what Woll is capable to do" He said as he took a sip of his drink. I just have to wait.

"Well, I know the police have everything under control" I smiled

"I'm feeling… You… You drugged me"

"Emma's sleeping pills never fails," I said handcuffing Lupo on the table beside the sofa and taking his gun "Look at me" I gave him a few slaps in the face "If something happen to me, I want you to take care of Connie, so you need to know some things about her" I slapped him again to keep him awake "She loves chocolate, but hates chocolate ice cream, so she prefers pistachio, but she hates pistachio, you don't need to understand just don't give her chocolate ice cream, or she will hate you forever. She likes to watch the same movie a thousand times, her favorite is 'City of angels' it makes her cry, but she loves it, and also she likes action moves, and Hannibal makes her cry because she thinks she understand Hannibal's point, you don't have to understand it too, just watch it with her. And she doesn't believe in the prince charming, but secretly she is waiting for hers, she believe in true love, and the most important thing about Connie Rubirosa is that she sees the good in people, she sees the best that someone can be, and she could see the best of me. So no matter what's happen to me, I want you to love Connie like I didn't, take care of her like I didn't… Give to her all I didn't… And I want you to be for her, all I wasn't" He was already sleeping when I finished.

Emma's friend was waiting for me in an alley besides my building. I think Emma told him to don't ask, that's good.

So, here I am, waiting for Woll, waiting for Connie, waiting to be her hero. What I do next? What I do now? What if what I'm doing isn't the right thing? I'm starting think I should've told Lupo my plan, but probably he wouldn't let this happen. Well, anyway, it's too late now, I can see Connie. I could recognize her everywhere. "Hello Cutter" Woll said holding Connie by her arm, and being followed by four guys.

"Hello Woll" I hate this all, it's like Connie was some kind of commodity

"I don't want it to be too quick, you know, it has been a long time since the last time we talked"

"If you don't mind, I want it to finish now"

"Ok, you don't want to talk, what a shame. So let's go to the part where our plan changed" Woll pulled out a gun and Connie screamed and covered up her mouth with her own hands "Look, Mike it isn't personal, but see, it's better for me to stay with Connie, keep the money and kill you… Oh, sorry, this sounds personal"

"Well, I was waiting for it" This time, I pulled a gun, and I smiled even being outnumbered

I don't know where the first shot came from, I just know that I shot Woll twice, and then I felt cold, another shot and fell "Mike!" Connie yelled and knelt by my side "Stay with me Mike, please"

Everything was out of focus, I looked at Connie and her hands were covered in blood, but I couldn't see even a bruise on her body… It was my blood. My eyes were feeling heavy, and I could barely keep them open. "The paramedics are on their way" It was Bernard, how did he find me? "What you did Cutter?" He said, but all I could see was Connie falling on tears and pressing my shoulder and my stomach.

"Connie" I said breathless, my left hand stroked her face "I'm sorry"

"No! Mike, please don't leave me"

It was all I could hear, and then everything turned into black.

.

.

.

**AN: **OK, ladies, stay ladies. It was necessary, I think you'll understand. I hope so.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Ok, I'm in vacations, but I still have to work, that's no coll.

**Connie's POV**

The others four tried to run, I told B he could go after them and I would stay with Mike. His head was in my lap, and I was trying to stop the bleeding coming from his right shoulder and the left side of his abdomen, my hands was covered with Mike's blood, and I couldn't stop crying "Don't you dare to leave me your bastard" I said crying "You can't leave me, not after all we've been through together, Michael" I kissed his lips, they were cold and I could feel him leaving me "Don't go Mike… I love you"

"Hey" Lupo said coming with the paramedics

"I'm fine… I mean physically…" I smiled and Lupo kept looking at me "The blood isn't mine" I said as I embraced Lupo and started to cry.

"You're going to the Hospital. I want a doctor to say that you're ok. We'll take care of Woll and the others… And don't worry about Cutter, he's strong and he'll make it through"

I smiled as he guided me to the ambulance. He is so good for me.

It was the same ambulance that Mike was. All the time while they checked me, all I could see was Mike, they were trying to stop his bleeding, and I could hear someone saying that if we don't arrive in a hospital soon Mike would pass away, his condition was critical. I just don't want to lose him.

When we arrived, Mike was taken to an operating room, he needed emergency surgery or they couldn't save him, I heard he had lost much blood. God please do not let me lose him. I was taken to a room, I did not hear anything the doctor said as he examined me, I just stared out hoping to see a familiar face ... Who am I kidding? I wanted to see Mike's face, but I know this is not possible.  
Sometime later, Lupo came into my room; he had a tired look "How are you feeling?" He asked looking at me carefully.

"I'm fine, I only have a few scratches and the doctor prescribed some vitamins" I tried to smile, but I couldn't "What about Mike? Why no one is telling what's happen to him?"

"Cutter is in surgery, but he's going to okay, don't worry"

"He has a sister who lives in Boston…"

"The first number of his emergency contacts was yours" Lupo laughed "The second belongs to Emma, we called her, she is traveling and said she would take the first flight back to NY and she asked us to call Jane, who is already on her way. Now you lady, will stay very still, because I know that the doctor has asked you to stay under observation"

"Thank you. For take care of me" I said embracing him

"Well, I promised Cutter I would take care of you" He said stroking my back "And now, why don't you try to sleep. I'll be right here"

I smiled, and Lupo sat in a chair beside my hospital bed. I spent nearly four hours trying to sleep, but whenever I close my eyes all I could see was Mike dying in my arms. I can't handle the idea of losing him, he is everything to me, but I have to be realistic, Mike has practically no chance of surviving.

I don't know what time it was, I just know that I was awake and a doctor came in "News about Michael Cutter?" Lupo said getting up

"Mr. Cutter has just come out of surgery, he lost a lot of blood, but he is stable now, and we believe he will have a good recovery"

"See Con? I told you he was going to be okay"

"About his family, nobody comes yet, that's why I'm giving this information to you"

"His sister lives in Boston, and she is on her away" Lupo said

"At the last few years, we've been his family" I don't know why I said it, I just felt like I should.

"I can see he has good friends. And about you Miss Rubirosa, if all goes well tonight, tomorrow you will receive discharged from hospital"

"Thank you doctor" Lupo said stroking my hand "See honey, I told you everything was going to be okay" He kissed me and I smiled

I can't stop think about Mike, he doesn't have anyone to come for him, all he has is his job, it must be sad to alone.

By the morning, the doctor said that I was fine and I could go. I received my discharged an hour after that Emma arrived. Jane had come with her son just a few hours after Mike leave his surgery. When Emma arrived, she ran to hug Jane. They look so intimate, even Tommy who is so shy seemed so familiar with Emma. "Connie" Jane said when I was passing by Mike's room "You were with him, what… What happened there?" Her voice was low, her lips were shaking and she was crying.

"He… Mike… He likes to play the hero… He has that damn will to save everyone"

"That's why he has that stupid tattoo. Mike always wanted to fight for justice" Emma said wiping her tears "That's why I love him" She smiled "And… I'm Emma, by the way"

"It's… Nice too met you, I'm Connie" I forced a smile "I… I need to go home and… And feed my cat" Oh God I even have a cat

"I need to go home pick some Mike's stuff, I can give you a ride"

"No!" I yelled "I mean… Thanks, I'm fine. Jane, I'll be back soon as possible"

"Have your time, sweetheart" Jane smiled and stroked my arm

"Can we go now, Con?" Lupo said as he approached with Bernard

"Hi Lupes" Emma said smiling

"Hi Emmes. I'm sorry for what happened to Mike" How does they know each other?

"Mike is going to be okay, he's too stubborn to die" She smiled

"Baby, let's go… I'm tired" I said yawning

"Ok, by Emmes" He kissed my head. How he dare to kiss me when he is talking with that woman?

"That woman Emma, she's hot as hell. Cutter is a luck bastard"

"Shut up, Bernard" I said wanting to punch a wall.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mike's POV**

I awake up in a hospital room; Tommy was lying in my chest, Emma was sleeping in a chair, and Jane was in a small sofa. My right arm was hurting and my abdomen too. I don't how I got here. The last think I remember is that I was in the Central Park with Woll and Connie. "Connie!" I yelled worried

"Mike, I'm glad you're awake" Emma said awaking

"Where's Connie? She is ok?"

"Hey, calm down. Connie is fine. Better than you, if it matters" said Emma

"She received her discharged" Jane said from the sofa

"How long I've been…"

"Two days"

"What about Woll?"

"Well… The good news is that you have good shot" Jane tried to smile

"He… He died?"

"In the way to hospital… It seems that isn't everybody who can handle two shots in the heart" They are always trying to comfort me

"I… I killed a man?" I felt sick just for having someone's blood in my hands. Even being Woll, he still being a person.

"Jack said they can't accuse you of anything, you were protecting Connie… You were her hero" Jane smiled, her blue eyes shinning

"How Bernard find me?"

"I told him. I saw the odd of your plan doesn't work out, so I called Cyrus, but he was unconscious handcuffed on the couch, luckily Kevin entered the apartment at this time. Mike, did you knew this could happen?"

"Course I did"

"So, why you did it?"

"Love makes people do foolish thinks" I laughed reminding when Yamin said it to me "What can I do? I do anything for her, I'm in love Emma. Do you know how it is?"

We were silent for a while. "Did you die, uncle Mike?" Tommy asked

"No, Tommy… I didn't die"

"That's sad, I wanted your video-game"

"Jane, your son is trying to kill me. Again!" I said and everybody laughed

Emma's laugh is so sweet, and Tommy's laugh sounds just like hers, they are capable to make me forget what happened two nights ago. While I was laughing, my eyes caught the most beautiful I ever had the chance to meet. "Hi Connie" I said smiling. It was like the room was full of happiness just for Connie being at the door.

"Hi Mike" She smiled

"Now, we're going to let uncle Mike talk with his friend" Jane said getting up and walking to my bed

"But, I want to see uncle Mike talk with the beautiful lady" I saw Connie blushed for what Tommy said

"Thomas Anthony Graham"

"Mommy" Tommy pouted, but Jane continued staring at him with a scowl "Fine. But I want ice cream or chocolate"

"Behave yourself, Michael" Emma kissed my forehead and took Tommy

I watch they go and then I asked Connie to come in "I heard you received your discharged" I smiled

"Yeah. And I heard that some nurses are fighting to give your sponge bath" We laughed

"I heard about Woll"

"It wasn't your fault, Mike"

"No… I shot him, so it's my fault"

"Jack demanded some favors, you will not suffer accusations"

"What about the others four?"

"They tried to run, but are arrested now"

"And Bryant?"

"You were right. Seems they've been planning it for some long"

"And what about us?" I smiled shy

"There's no "us" anymore"

"Why?" It was a shook I could feel my heart being broken in pieces

"Emma is here now, you don't need me anymore" Her voice sound so sad, she can't believe what she's saying

"But I did it for you… I took two shots for you… It was all to save you"

"I didn't ask you to save… I don't need you Michael!" Her eyes were full of tears

"Stop!" I said being blinded by pain, angry and passion "You know that's not truth. You know you're lying to yourself, so stop Connie… Stop saying it and let me love you"

"You stop to lie to me and let me get in in your life" She yelled on tears "Stop to hide yourself from me… We'll never get it right Michael… We'll never be together… We can't to be together"

"Don't say it. Connie did you heard what you said? It doesn't make any since"

"It's over, Mike" She kissed her fingers and pressed it on my lips "Goodbye" She said walking through the door.

"Damn it Connie, come back here!" I yelled throwing a pillow on the doorway. Oh my arm, it hurts so much.

I hate myself for everything that's happening, I should've told her the truth, how I'm feeling, that there's nothing between me and Emma, because she's like a sister for me "What happened?" Jane asked when she come in

"We fought"

"This the whole hospital heard. Why you fought?" Emma asked staring at me with these big and shinning green eyes.

"Because of you… Because of me, because I let her think we're a couple"

"Didn't you tell her that there's nothing between us since the eighth grade?"

"No, she didn't let"

"Oh, she didn't, or you didn't want to tell?"

"I don't know, maybe both"

"Oh dear God, Michael. Do you have to lose everyone to you finally learn that hide yourself from the people isn't a good choice?"

.

.

.

.

**AN: **Oh my Gosh this was the penultimate chapter. We're finishing \o/


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **You might notice that I'm no using my normal username, that's because I'm a total crazy girl and I thought I should change my user, and I'm passing by a "Johnlock time" (Sherlock Holmes and John Watson) and I'm in love with this new OTP. Ok, let's go, the last chapter guys, and I'd like to thank you who had courage enough to read the whole story, and also I'd like to thank my boyfriend who helped me to write Mike's POV, my father who gave me this idea some time ago, my friends who put up with me while I wrote and who I asked to read it every time I write a new chapter and my roommate for don't kill me when I was awake writing late at the night with the light turned on at her face, and thank my teacher Mr. Hannibal for… Being Mr. Hannibal and let me wrote at his class. So thank you, everybody. Oh yeah, there's a stretch of two songs that I think fit well in this chapter, so they are:

"So tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart" White blank page by Mumford and Sons

And the other is: "I chose the danger and even bled alone, understand, so I could bring you back to me, when I finally saw that it's always you who knows what I mean from start to finish, and it's only you who has the cure for my addiction in this insistent longing that I feel for all that I hadn't seen." Índios by Legião Urbana (it's a Brazilian music)

**Connie's POV**

Has been two days since the last time I talked to Mike. I can't believe it's happening, I stood there for all these days, waiting for him to awake so we could make it through together, I avoided Emma as much as I could, and I can't believe that we fought, I just can't believe that I spent all these days praying to don't lose him, and now… I just lost him. Maybe I'm afraid of what can happen if we see each other again, I'm afraid if I'll can keep my words and don't make it look in vain.

Anyway, I found comfort in being with Lupo, but I can't keep it, I can't do it to him, it isn't fair.

I'll be back to work in a week, a month before Mike. Jack wants him away from this for a while, away from Yamin, Bryant, Woll… Away from me.

And now I'm at my apartment, lying on the couch with Lupo, I don't think this is good for him, after everything, I don't want him to get hurt, he is a good friend, but I don't love him, and I don't know if someday I'll be capable to. I just don't want to hurt him. "Connie" He was stroking my hand and then he was sat on the couch in front of me.

"Yes?"

"After everything that happened these few days, after almost lose you, I saw that I couldn't live without you…" He put his hand on his pocket and took a little box from it "I don't want to be without for any longer, I don't want to lose you again, so Connie Rubirosa, would you marry me?" Oh dear… This can't be happening.

I need to tell him, now I see how intense he can be, it's now or never "Cyrus… I… I"

"Just say yes" He said smiling

"I can't… I'm sorry, but I can't… I can't lie to you anymore… You are a handsome guy, smart and a great friend, but it's all, you're just a friend for me… All this happened because I was trying to make Mike jealous, I'm sorry."

"I know" He said keeping the box back to his pocket "I knew it since the first time we kiss. This… The ask, I did to show that you can't wait forever, Cutter is a bastard and I really hate him, but the guy loves you with all his being, he is being blinded by this love he feels for you, when you were with Woll, I could see Cutter doing things he would never do. He knows everything about you; he knows enough to make you the happiest woman in the Earth. He would give anything for you, including his own life. You're a friend for me too, and as your friend, I'm telling you to go talk to him and say that you're sorry, that you forgive him… I don't know, tell him what you feel, he must be a crazy bastard, but he loves you so much that he is changing it. Just give the guy a chance"

"I don't know" I sighed "I don't think we can be together"

"Is all this Emma thing? I won't tell you what I know, because this is between you and Cutter, but I can only say that if you don't give him a damn chance, you'll lost him forever. He is going to Boston tomorrow, perhaps he moves to there, Emma is back to NY, and you don't want to talk to him anymore, so he doesn't have anything to make him stay. God knows what can happen there. Don't lose him Connie"

"I don't know" I whispered

Lupo sighed and walked to the door "Don't be stupid Connie, you make a beautiful couple, but things might change, don't let it happen. He is home now, go talk to him" He said before he left. Oh gee, he is right.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mike's POV**

I'm off work for a month and a half, according to the doctor this is time enough for me to recover, physically and psychologically, but I don't think that someday I'll forget that I have Marcus Woll's blood in my hands.

Jane talked to my doctor, he said would be good for me to spend some time in Boston with my family, well, I agree with him, be away from all this for a while might be good for me.

These few days had been not that bad at all, I mean, my abdomen still hurt sometimes, and the pain in my shoulder is killing me, but I have everyone who I love beside me… Everyone but Connie. She doesn't talk to me, and I don't try to talk to her, I know why she is angry, I just want to give her some time. Now I'm helping Jane on the kitchen, there's on much I can do with only an arm but it feels good to help someone, we don't talk, we aren't too close, but we know we're here for each other. "Emma, sweetheart, can you answer it?" I said after that someone knocked on the door.

"Mike, honey, I think you should come here. Quickly"

I don't know why Emma said it, but most be important to me to go there. When I came, I saw Connie stand there on the door. I could see in her eyes that she doesn't know what she is doing here. "Emma can you take Tommy to another room?" I said looking at Connie.

"But I want to stay"

"Tommy, there's chocolate somewhere in the fridge"

"Why can't I ever stay?" Tommy said while Emma took him to the kitchen.

"I shouldn't came here" Connie said turning away

"Connie wait" I hold her with my left hand, and my right arm still hurt "Please, don't try to escape, my arm is hurting a lot, and it's hard to hold you with my left hand" I said and waited her to look in my eyes "I know I owe you an explanation… Well, Emma is my best friend since… Ever, our fathers used to be friends; I had a crush on her since the first grade. She was my first girlfriend and my first kiss, but four years after my parents' divorce, her father and my mother got married, we were kind of dating and we though we shouldn't go on with that relationship, she is my stepsister and also she is my best friend… She works to a tourism magazine, her job is travel and say where you should eat, and because she is always traveling she asked me to live with her, we share the rent, there's nothing between us since we were fourteen. I don't want you to misunderstand our relationship, I don't want to lose you, and I heard you ask for transference, but I don't think you want it to finish like that"

"She is your sister?" Connie said clearly embarrassed

"Stepsister" I smiled "So…"

"What we do now?"

"I don't know, I'm going to Boston tomorrow, you can come with me if you want to"

"It sounds great" She smiled.

I pushed Connie by the waist and kissed her, she involved her arms around my neck, it hurt at first, but after she kissed me back I didn't care about the pain anymore. Her lips are sweeter than I could remember, her taste is better than I remember, but I could never forget how wonderful she is. "So…" Connie said when our lips broke for air, she was a little breathless, so do I "Your sister" She riptide

"Stepsister… And you were jealous" I smiled and Connie slapped my left arm "You look beautiful when you're jealous… You're beautiful, and I was an idiot for don't let you in in my life… I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too… I…"

"No, you don't have to apologize, I screw up everything, yes it's not easy for me tell what I feel, and I have problems to say "I love you", and when I say it to you it's because I really do, so don't doubt what I feel for you, ok?"

I kissed her again, God I could kiss her for all my life, could look in her eyes for the rest of my days, and could admire her beauty every single day of my life time. Connie is perfect and I'll be the luckiest man in the Earth if she let me spend all my days with her. All this started with a stupid game, we both played, but no one won, or we both won, I don't know, all that I know is that I could kiss her until the end of time. Game over.

**The end**

**AN: **So, that's all folks. I was good to write. See ya in my next story.


End file.
